El hijo del mar
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Como todos los años Shifty, el mayor de los gemelos ladrones, tiene que ausentarse por unos días debido a un gran secreto. Pero ese secreto no durara por siempre oculto, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz y con ello, todas sus consecuencias. Sin embargo Russell intentara ayudarle tras descubrir que era lo que callaba el ladrón.(Advertencia:Esta historia tiene un romance yaoi.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos espero que os guste esta historia, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

… **...**

 _ **~Capitulo 1:La canción del mar.**_ ~

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que ocurrió aquel incidente pero no podía olvidar como estuvo una semana sin poder renacer,aquella sensación de paz había sido única y ni si quiera estaba preocupado por su gemelo,aquella tranquilidad que le inundo por completo le hizo sentir que todo saldría bien,que no debía preocuparse por nada ni nadie. Sin embargo desde aquel suceso nada volvió a ser lo mismo,ahora tenia un gran secreto que ocultar,bueno...dos si se contaba con el que sabia que la maldición del ídolo que maldijo a la ciudad entera y sus alrededores con la vida eterna, no era tan perfecta,existían pequeños agujeros por los cuales escaparse de revivir como si nada hubiera pasado después de sufrir una muerte dolorosa e insufrible. Todo tenia un precio,la vida eterna lo tenia y es que podían morir de la forma mas imposible que el mundo pudiera conocer, mas no solo estaba eso sino que también les quito el poder sentir la paz eterna que había después de la muerte...mas no para él,pudo sentirla aunque solo fuera durante siete días que le parecieron únicamente un sueño agradable en el cual podía comenzar de nuevo y formar parte de la madre naturaleza o en este caso de la mar.  
Dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos para terminar de preparar su saco,tenia que irse esa semana del apartamento en el que se encontraba para ir a un viejo faro abandonado pero que era aun habitable,se encargo personalmente que así fuera. No quería que Lifty se enterase de lo que le ocurría aparte así se evitaría las bromas de mal gusto que podrían venir por parte de su hermano y también escuchar algún apodo que no fuera de su agrado,logrando que le hirviera la sangre pero no quería que se enterase por la sencilla razón que conocía a su igual. Si se enteraba de porque estaba sufriendo esa otra maldición,que fue a raíz de quedarse atrapado en las profundidades del mar tras convertirse en una estatua de oro...se sentiría culpable...no solo eso sino que posiblemente esa alma rebelde y juerguista se apagaría por completo,porque si tardo una semana en revivir fue por Lifty,quien robo su cuerpo bañado en oro para que nadie mas le tuviera pues me había vuelto realmente valioso,por suerte Sniffles y Splendid lograron convencerlo para que les permitiera volver mi cuerpo a la normalidad,algo que no hacia falta,no se encontró mal en aquel tiempo como el científico pensó ya que estaba sufriendo constantemente asfixia pero es que ni si quiera revivía.

Tomando su saco tras cerrarlo y cargarlo en su hombro como si hubiese terminado de atracar en algún lugar con objetos de valor,sabia que su igual estaría bien,de hecho estaba asegurado que montaría una fiesta con alguna mujer que duraría durante toda la semana que no estaría en casa. No era tonto y había visto las botellas de alcohol y las cajas de preservativos que estaban supuestamente escondidas...esconder esas cosas en donde solían ir las toallas del baño no era buena idea. Pero le daba igual lo que Lifty hiciera, siempre y cuando luego limpiara todo evitando que se encontrara con algún condón usado o con alguna vomitona.

Su hermano mayor por cinco minutos se iba a marchar nuevamente,no es que no le importara pero siempre era para las mismas fechas y ya llevaba un par de años haciendo lo mismo. Suponía que tendría alguna amante por el puerto pero su hermano no era precisamente el tipo de hombre que le gustaran las mujeres,mas bien era a los que les gustaba los de su misma acera. Este año no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de saber que hacia durante esa semana,aunque en primer lugar disfrutaría de una agradable y hermosa compañía,primero era el placer y luego la curiosidad. Viendo como su hermano salia ya del cuarto,no tardaría mucho en irse pero estaba convencido que tomaría dinero del que robaron la pasada noche para comprarse comida. No entendía porque su igual no le contaba lo que le pasaba,nunca antes había habido secretos entre ellos...en realidad si los había pero nunca antes le habían picado la curiosidad. Intento hacer bromas con que vería a su amado o cosas por el estilo pero Shifty quien de normal solía saltar con esas cosas,no lo hacia.  
–Me marcho ya,tienes comida en el frigorífico para toda la semana. Si el casero te dice de pagar el alquiler dile de mi parte que se trate el alzheimer porque se lo pega ayer.– Dijo Shifty mientras se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien.

Asintiendo con la cabeza ante las palabras de su gemelo.– ¿Tendrás el móvil?Es por si me ocurre algo...– Hablándole con cierto tono de preocupación pero también teniendo un aire despreocupado para que Shifty no le diera mucha importancia y no sospechara de que iba a ser perseguido.

Suspirando un poco mas termino colocándose enfrente de él.– Si,me lo llevo y si,estará encendido. En caso de que no te pueda atender deja un mensaje.– Se sentía extraño ante aquella situación que se le hacia en cierta forma agradable porque en ese momento parecían una familia normal y corriente.

–Vale.– Ya sabia lo que quería saber así que ya le daba igual lo que dijera su hermano,pues cuando se complaciera iría a espiarlo para descubrir ese misterio que le envolvía.

Algo comenzó a mosquear le,su instinto le decía que Lifty tramaba algo pero lo dejo pasar, pensando que ese sentir procedía de saber que el otro peliverde de igual apariencia iba a montar una fiesta con alguna mujer de profesión dudosa. Su saco nuevamente estaba en su hombro,había llegado la hora de partir y salir de allí pues antes de que llegara la noche debía estar ya en el faro. Echo una ultima mirada a su igual,sabia que estaría bien pero aun así le hubiera gustado decir la verdad,llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándose la y aquel año se le estaba haciendo demasiado cuesta arriba, por la simple razón de que estaban discutiendo mas de lo normal. Quisiera o no aquel secreto era el causante de aquella tensión,no podía evitar estar tenso mas debía dejarlo pasar,era mejor que no lo supiera por mucho daño que comenzara hacerles aquel secreto. Debía aceptar ese pequeño problema que cada año se repetiría o que por el momento era así,un problema que carecía de una solución o mejor dicho,de un remedio para "curarse".

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte dando paso a aquel hermoso atardecer de color anaranjado,otorgándoles a todos los habitantes una hermosa vista que era acompañada por una agradable brisa que acariciaba sus rostros y les daba un pequeño alivio de aquel intenso calor que solía hacer durante el día. El sonido de las olas chocando de manera suave contra todo aquello que se interponía en su camino,hasta poder llegar a donde era el limite del mar y el comienzo de tierra firme,parecía que aquel peculiar sonido estaba dando la bienvenida a los lobos de mar que volvían tras una larga travesía.  
Aquella bienvenida fue bien recibida por el barco del pirata mas temido de los siete mares,habían tenido una gran travesía aunque apenas durase un mes lograron no solo conseguir dos grandes botines sino que también tuvieron una gran pesca,en los tiempos que corrían era mejor tener dos o mas empleos. Y los tripulantes del capitán Russell obedecían sin rechistar a cada orden que recibían, por muy alocada que fuera la cumplirían,aquel peliazul tuerto podría tener una apariencia poco seria como si solo se tratara de un simple hombre que jugaba a los piratas pero su apariencia no era mas que una fachada pues se volvía un completo demonio cuando se enojaba,muchos lo comparaban con el lobo que se disfrazaba de oveja,te acercabas confiado pero cuando estuvieras en sus fauces nada podía salvarte. Esa era la razón por la cual preferían tenerlo con buen humor antes que enfrentarse a esa ira que era reconocida por todo el ancho mar y que era temida por muchos. Ahora se encargaban de bajar todo lo que habían conseguido en aquella pesca,debían llevarlo a vender en los mercaderes pues los botines serian repartidos de tal forma que un cuarto o mas de un cuarto seria guardado para mantener el barco de su capitán en optimas condiciones.  
Se hallaba en su camarote había estado haciendo los cálculos que mostrarían supuestamente los beneficios adquiridos y decía supuestamente porque no siempre había ganancias,a veces tenían perdidas pues les gustara o no,aquello eran negocios tanto lo de la pesca como lo de ser piratas. Estaba dispuesto a salir a cubierta,finalmente estaban en puerto y debía ocuparse de unos asuntos que requerían de su atención pero primero le daría ordenes a su segundo de abordo para que se cumplieran a raja tabla. Sabia como motivar a sus tripulantes para que estos trabajaran mas rápidos,solo tenia que decir una frase y no era una orden, simplemente era :"Habrá barra libre cuando terminen el trabajo" con esas palabras sus trabajadores se ponían las pilas hasta el punto que lo que tardaba dos días lo lograban hacer en uno solo.

El vigilante llamado Ojo de Halcón se encontraba en el puesto de vigía cuando vio algo que le llamo por completo la atención,era imposible que el ladrón supiera de sus botines adquiridos en la travesía pero no parecía tener la intención de robarles,le resultaba sospechoso el comportamiento del peliverde pues parecía que mirase de reojo para asegurarse de que nadie le seguía. Al ver a su capitán salir por la puerta de su camarote no lo dudo ni un segundo mas,ese engendro estaba tramando algo y ocultaba algo,tal vez el lugar en donde guardaba sus botines o simplemente para observarles para poder planear poco después un robo, en cualquier caso prefería avisar a Russell.  
–¡Capitáan!– Medio gritándole,no pensaba bajar a cubierta,él no era un tripulante normal mas bien era el tripulante que le gustaba estar en las alturas.

Al oír la voz de su camarada alzo la mirada para ver que era lo que quería,no diría nada pues estaba convencido que con esa vista de águila ya se habría percatado que estaba esperándole.

En cuanto su capitán le miro le señalo al peliverde,no podía gritarlo,estaba convencido que ese muchacho tenia un oído excepcional sino¿Como se escapaban de la policía antes de ser acorralados? Y no pensaba averiguar en ese instante si era cierta su teoría o no.

No entendió bien hacia donde señalaba,solo tenia un ojo y no contaba con la excepcional visión con la que contaba el vigía. Viéndose obligado a usar el catalejo que llevaba escondido en uno de los bolsillos internos de su gabardina pirata.– Me caguen el bastardo...¿Como se ha enterado tan rápido?.– Diciéndose aquellas palabras mas para si mismo,no iba a permitir que el muchacho les jodiera con un robo.

Completamente ajeno a que le estaban observando siguió su camino,tenia que llegar antes que el ultimo rayo del sol se ocultara en el horizonte, iba con el tiempo tan apurado que ponía en duda el poder dejar sus pertenencias en aquel faro. Estaba convencido que si corría las posibilidades de levantar sospechas aumentarían considerablemente por esa misma razón tendría que llevarse el saco con él,por suerte la playa era como solían decir "virgen",nadie se atrevía a ir a esa parte de la costa ademas que tenían una publica mucho mas cercana a la ciudad. Al fin había salido del puerto,se encontraba caminando por un pequeño camino de tierra que se dirigía hacia la maleza de lo que parecía un bosque de palmeras junto con algún que otro árbol de frutas exóticas,la naturaleza reinaba en aquel lugar dando a entender que ya los habitantes,incluyendo a los que solían estar de paso,no pasaban por ese lugar desde hacia mucho tiempo. La hierba estaba tan alta que solo le faltaban unos escasos milímetros para llegar a las rodillas,solo el sendero de tierra se libraba de tal descontrol de vegetación pero con el tiempo seguramente quedaría cubierto y seria imposible saber cual era el camino correcto a seguir. De vez en cuando miraba hacia el horizonte,no quería que esa maldición apareciese sin estar cerca de la costa,desconocía que pasaría si no se encontraba tocando el agua salada del enorme océano pero una cosa tenia seguro,dentro de él había algo que le impulsaba a ir y que en caso de no estar antes del final del atardecer algo malo le ocurriría. En cuanto se alejo lo suficiente de la ciudad acelero el paso,no podía permitirse el lujo de averiguar que seria lo que pasaría aparte de mentir descaradamente a su hermano gemelo para evitar le preocupaciones innecesarias,al cual le envió un mensaje mediante el móvil para decirle únicamente que ya se había establecido en el faro,algún día tendría el valor de contarle la verdad pero por el momento era mejor permanecer oculto cada vez que le pasara eso.

Le dejo ordenes claras a su segundo de abordo,quien al igual que él vieron al peliverde,tenia que saber que era lo que hacia por esos lugares pues ponía en duda que solo estuviera de paso,no se creería semejante mentira mas que nada porque se percato de aquel saco que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Ninguno de sus tripulantes le seguiría,cuantos mas fueran mas fácil seria que se percatara que le estaban siguiendo, intentaba no perderle de vista pero la oscuridad estaba jugando en su contra,ademas no comprendía porque demonios iban por ahí¿No daba al faro irreparable?Desde que ese cacharro se rompió el ayuntamiento no quiso pagar para que lo arreglaran,siendo un inconveniente para los marineros que intentaban ir a la ciudad por suerte algunos sabían como entrar a puerto independientemente fuera de noche o no. A lo que se quiso dar cuenta aquel muchacho había desaparecido en la oscuridad,esos malditos arboles obstaculizaban demasiado eso sin mencionar aquella hierba en donde se podía ocultar alguna que otra alimaña. No se daría por vencido tan pronto, puede que muchos tras perder el rastro se darían la media vuelta para volver a la civilización pero su padre se encargo personalmente de enseñarle que si estaba dando caza que no se diera por vencido hasta el final o hasta que fuera inevitable la retirada,siempre se debía saber cuando uno debía parar pero no seria este caso.

A cada segundo que pasaba la noche se comenzaba a cerrar,la oscuridad estaba siendo dueña de aquel lugar pues a pesar de haber una luna que era casi llena, la luz que esta proporcionaba no era suficiente para ver con claridad. Escuchando la canción de la noche en donde grillos y alguna que otra ave nocturna acompañaba al sonido de la mar,era extraño pero aquellos que podían escuchar las olas del agua salada tenían un concierto sin fin pues a medida que avanzaba el día sonaba diferente melodía,podían considerarse unos privilegiados aquellos que paraban aunque solo fueran cinco minutos para presenciar tal espectáculo de la madre naturaleza.  
Había estado buscando en vano durante todo aquel tiempo,desconocía por completo el paradero de aquel ladrón y por lo que vio en el faro abandonado no se encontraba a pesar de que había indicios que alguien estaba viviendo allí. Al menos las luciérnagas le ayudaban a ver algo mas en aquella tenue iluminación,hacia tiempo que no se paraba a escuchar la música que le ofrecía la madre naturaleza,se podía incluso respirar esa paz que todo el mundo buscaba,sin embargo su oído empezó a escuchar algo que no era para nada proveniente de algún ser de la naturaleza. No podía oír bien esa extraña melodía pero algo dentro de él comenzó a impulsarle a ir hacia donde provenía esa música que parecía estar hipnotizando le cada vez mas a medida que escuchaba, por suerte era consciente de donde ponía sus patas de palo porque estaba convencido que sino mas de alguno se hubiese caído por aquel precipicio que tenia enfrente. Ahora podía escuchar esa canción a la perfección,era una voz hermosa digna de una diosa o de un dios,aquel que poseyera tal don de seguro que era la misma envidia de todos aquellos que se dedicaban como profesión a cantar. Pero su curiosidad solo incremento aun mas al igual que el impulso de ir hacia aquel que estuviera cantando tal hermosa canción. Pudo percatarse que había una playa debajo de ese precipicio y que nadie que estuviera en alta mar podría haberlo visto porque unas enormes rocas la ocultaban,era la primera vez que veía esa costa y se veía hermosa pues a diferencia del resto sus aguas parecían cristalinas como si estuvieran limpias de las porquerías que solían tirar los humanos cuando pasaban el día en la playa. Tenia que descender de algún modo,pero no lograba ver la forma de bajar,tal vez al igual que ese hermoso lugar el camino que llevaba a tal maravilla también estaba oculto a simple vista. Fue bordeando ese precipicio en busca de algún tipo de sendero fuera natural o hecho por el hombre, escuchar esa canción le hacia sacar de su interior toda la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para continuar y no detenerse a pesar que aquello se estuviera dificultando cada vez mas. Entre las rocas logro divisar como unas escaleras talladas en la pared de piedra,¿Desde cuando llevaba eso ahí? Lentamente empezó a descender teniendo cuidado de donde colocaba sus patas de palo,no quería que por un descuido suyo terminara estampado en el suelo quedándose igual de fino como un sello,hacia rato que la canción dejo de sonar,ni si quiera la brisa marina traía esa melodiosa voz pero eso no le iba a detener,buscaría por la playa y si era menester aguardaría el regreso de esa voz que le cautivo en el corazón.

El agua salada tan cristalina que reflejaba el poco brillo que le otorgaba la luna hacia que pareciese aun mas mágico aquel lugar,chocaba contra la arena de forma suave debido a que esas rocas que ocultaban dicha playa impedía que las corrientes marinas hicieran que se embraveciera el mar. Incluso la brisa parecía ser completamente diferente porque atraía no solo ese olor salado sino que se podía percibir el aroma de diversas flores,era tan diferente respirar ese aire que el que se encontraba en la ciudad...todo aquello sin duda alguna era un pequeño paraíso.  
Nuevamente escuchaba aquel cantar que se armonizaba tan perfectamente con los sonidos de la naturaleza, esta vez daría con aquella persona y motivado por ello empezó a correr por esa arena,se tropezó un par de veces pero era normal teniendo en cuenta que sus piernas eran de palo y no de carne y hueso. Con cada zancada que daba mas se acercaba al mar concretamente a una especie de cueva era muy poco profunda pero ahí había alguien sentado,esa era la persona que estaba buscando desde el instante que empezó a escuchar como cantaba. Sin embargo paro en seco al ver de quien se trataba,no podía creerse lo que veía su ojo porque independientemente de quien era nunca creyó posible que un ser mitológico contado en leyendas de alta mar fuera real y menos si era él.

–¿Shifty?...– Negando levemente con la cabeza,estaba completamente incrédulo pero era cierto todo aquello que contaban.

Al oír su nombre se giro rápidamente al menos de torso para arriba e intento ocultar el resto porque no quería acabar en un laboratorio siendo el experimento de algún científico loco o en el peor de los casos haciéndole alguna autopsia para saber mejor de su anatomía. El miedo comenzó a dominarle,no quería que se acercara mas a él pero con cada paso que daba mas se sentía atrapado y todo porque aun no había intentado nadar con esa cosa.

Finalmente estaba enfrente del muchacho mirándole con una amplia sonrisa nadie le iba a creer cuando contara que Shifty en realidad era un ser marino.– ¿Desde cuando...tu...?– Le costaba incluso pensar en una pregunta o en una mera oración bien formulada pues el brillo de aquellas escamas era como pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en esa cola de pez.

Intentándose bajar la camisa y el chaleco que aun conservaba pero al ver que el pirata se detuvo aprovecho para meterse en el mar pero se mantendría agarrado a la roca ya que no lograba controlar esa parte de él a la cual aun no se acostumbraba. No sabia que hacer para que Russell no hablara,para que no dijera nada,si hubiera alguna forma de manipular su mente para que no pudiese recordarlo o para que le tomaran por un loco seria perfecto. Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a tomar el control,su instinto le estaba guiando y a pesar que la razón le dijera que no se acercara no pudo evitarlo. Sentándose de nuevo en aquella roca pero esta vez completamente diferente,era algo mas provocativo o eso parecía por la postura que tenia,también lentamente alzo uno de sus brazos para poder extenderle la mano al pirata. No tenia ni idea de que demonios estaba haciendo pero por algún motivo que desconocía sabia que así se podría librar del pirata,no le deseaba ningún mal únicamente quería que olvidase que le había visto de aquella forma o que nadie le creyese a pesar que contaran con la plena confianza de la amistad. Su voz resurgió desde su garganta pero cantando esta vez de una forma completamente diferente pues no había mas que ver la actitud con la que estaba actuando el peliazul.

Iba a detener que el ladrón se fuera,no quería que se marchara porque aquello era un hallazgo importante para la sociedad,quien sabe que mas criaturas mitológicas existían de verdad y ahora comprendía lo que le decía su padre,las leyendas se basan en hechos reales que vivieron nuestros antepasados,puede que fueran exagerados o tal vez no pero todas ellas tienen algo que enseñarnos. Al ver que volvía a salir del mar una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro por su mente no pasaba la idea de burlarse de él,ni si quiera pensó en hacerle fotos,por alguna razón no quería que el muchacho se marchara pues estaba asombrado con la belleza que desbordaba por cada milímetro de su cuerpo de tritón. Pero su mente empezó a aturdirse,era como si estuvieran lavando le el cerebro desde que oía esa voz cantarle todo comenzó a volverse borroso,ni si quiera sabia porque demonios estaba tomándole de la mano,ahora recordaba...el canto de una sirena o en este caso un tritón era capaz de hacer que el hombre mas frio cayera ante ese ser...desgraciadamente cuando eso ocurría nada bueno pasaba y rezaba porque no le comiera o simplemente que no lo matara,solo le quedaba esperar mientras la oscuridad se ceñía sobre él y todo se volvía negro.

 **…...**

 **Notas de Shifty Braginski (autor):**  
 _¿Que es lo que pasara a continuación?¿Se habrá muerto nuestro querido y amado capitán Russell?¿Porque Shifty se puede transformar en un tritón?Estas preguntas y muchas otras más se irán respondiendo a lo largo de la historia.  
Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de esta nueva historia,la cual tenia escrita desde hace mucho tiempo pero finalmente me anime a subir. _

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia. Espero que a alguien le haya gustado este capitulo, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Los personajes de Happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos espero que os guste esta historia, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 _ **~Capitulo 2:El recuerdo olvidado.~**_

Cuando logro abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar que le era muy familiar,era su camarote,¿Como había llegado hasta allí?Por alguna razón que desconocía no conseguía recordar nada de lo que hizo ayer,lo ultimo que venia a su memoria era que en la tarde llegarían a puerto. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y eso le escamaba porque ni si quiera el ron mas fuerte le había creado una resaca que se pareciese a la que estaba teniendo en aquel instante. Levantándose a duras penas de la cama que había en su camarote, intento analizar fríamente que fue lo que hizo en todo el día de ayer pero sobretodo el como llego a su cuarto pues tenia la certeza que salio del barco¿Pero para que salio? Mas preguntas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente,sin rastro de alguna respuesta que pudiese darle al menos una pista, tal vez sus tripulantes las tenían pues ellos solían estar atentos o al menos su segundo de abordo. Si las personas que padecían amnesia tenían que pasar por esa frustración que comenzaba a sentir,no se lo deseaba a nadie ni si quiera a sus enemigos,bueno...a ellos si y si podían olvidar todo,mejor pues así no sentirían esa horrible sensación que le invadía por completo. Al ponerse de pie un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza,era como si le clavaran de lado a lado una aguja, se vio obligado a permanecer quieto por unos segundos pues su sentido del equilibrio parecía estar algo afectado haciendo que tuviera algún que otro mareo. Debía averiguar que era lo que ocurrió ya que sentía como si se hubiese olvidado de algo realmente importante.

Al salir de su camarote todo fue a peor,no solo era el ruido de las gaviotas lo que le producían que ese dolor incrementara sino que también la luz del sol le resultaba terriblemente molesta, de seguro que estaba siendo torturado por algún dios de tierra firme o tal vez era el mismo Poseidon que estaba castigándole por algo que cometió,quien sabe,a lo mejor por eso no recordaba nada del día anterior porque era eso o su vida. Su mano se había ido a su cabeza en busca de aquel sombrero de capitán pirata que le permitiría tener algo mas de sombra en sus ojos,quería impedir que los rayos del sol le dieran directamente o al menos que su reflejo no le resultara tan molesto. Respiro aliviado al sentir aquella suave oscuridad mas pudo notar que sus tripulantes le miraban con extrañeza,ni que hubieran visto un alienigena,eran el vivo reflejo de la preocupación y lo comprendía porque muy pocas veces le habían visto en aquellas pésimas condiciones.

En cuanto su capitán llego al timón se acerco con el fin de saber que fue lo que paso anoche,sin embargo en su rostro vio que estaba sufriendo con lo que aparentaba ser una resaca,algo que no era ni si quiera posible porque el vigía le vio subir al navío a temprana hora de la noche,lo cual significaba que tras perseguir al ladrón fue directamente al barco.¿Acaso ese mal nacido le había echo algo a Russell?Como así fuera ponía a Poseidon y a Neptuno por testigos que se encargaría personalmente de ese desgraciado,era el segundo de abordo,la mano derecha de su capitán y era su deber cubrirle la espalda al peliazul independientemente que se lo prometiera al padre de Russell en su lecho de muerte cuando le dejo el mandato a su hijo. Colocando la mano en el hombro de aquel hombre que les lideraba intentando que este le mirase directamente para así al menos poderse asegurar que no había sido drogado pero todo apuntaba a ello.  
–¿Te encuentras bien?– A veces no sabia como entablar una conversación con Russell porque era su amigo pero también su jefe,de ahí que no supiera como debía tratarle mas prefirió preguntarle directamente,tenían la suficiente confianza para hablarse así.– No tienes buena cara,cualquiera pensaría que ese bastardo le drogo...–

Al sentir aquella mano en su hombro se giro para ver a Wildfred,era obvio que no se encontraba bien así que no pensaba contestar a una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabían. Pero fueron las ultimas palabras de su camarada lo que le hizo despertar su atención y curiosidad ignorando aquel dolor de cabeza.– ¿Bastardo?–

Escuchar esa pregunta no solo hizo que él le mirase desconcertado sino también unos cuantos tripulantes que escuchaban la conversación.– Si, mi capitán, bastardo...– Al ver que no se enteraba a quien se refería decidió explicárselo.– Ya sabéis... ese ladrón peliverde con sombrero que tiene un gemelo y se dedica a robarnos los botines...– Algo no iba bien,a Russell le pasaba algo y no era capaz de saber que era lo que le ocurría.

–¿Estuvo aquí ayer?– Seguía sin poder recordar,sin embargo el hecho de que el ladrón fuera a su navío era importante aunque el dolor de su cabeza se incrementaba al pensar concretamente en ese muchacho.

Dio como respuesta un leve asentir con su cabeza,afirmando que ese chico estuvo ahí,estaba cada vez mas preocupado se le podía ver en aquel orbe de color azulado que no se encontraba bien.– ¿No te acuerdas?Fuiste tras él, Ojo de halcón os perdió de vista nada mas que entrasteis en el sendero que da al faro inservible...–

Su mente había desconectado por completo, no dejaba de pensar en Shifty,así era como se llamaba quien poseía ese sombrero que lo diferenciaba del otro, ahora no se quitaba de la cabeza aquel nombre que por alguna extraña razón la asimilaba con las profundidades del mar. Una imagen le vino a mente era el peliverde nadando en una playa de tal forma que parecía como si ambos fueran hechos el uno para el otro, como el dicho que solían decir los de tierra firme: "como pez en el agua". Era algo insólito que estuviera imaginándose así a aquel maleante pero mas sorprendente era que se movía de una forma un tanto peculiar, eso sin menciona que la luz de la luna en su pálida piel le daba el brillo mas hermoso que jamas hubiese conocido, superando incluso la belleza de una perla creada por los años.¿Por que estaba recordándolo de aquella forma? Ese ladrón era un ser frio, con un corazón de escarcha pero en su mente era totalmente lo opuesto, todo el mundo conocía a esa ra... a Shifty y que su cerebro se la estuviese jugando de aquella forma no le parecía gracioso aparte ahora no era capaz ni de insultarlo. Lentamente comenzó a recordar, al principio vio una aleta de pez de color verde moverse dando chapoteos en la superficie de la agua salada, tenia unas escamas realmente relucientes pareciendo pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas. Su cabeza seguía doliendo le hasta tal punto que dejo de escuchar a sus camaradas piratas, en sus oídos solo oía las olas del mar chocando contra todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino pero en ellas una bella canción se escuchaba, al principio lo oyó como un leve susurro casi inaudible y que al parecer solo él podía escucharlo, teniendo el privilegio de oír el canto de la mar.

Wildfred llamaba a su capitán intentando por todos los medios sacarlo de aquel trance, incluso llamaron al doctor del barco al aumentar la preocupación entre los tripulantes. Nadie sabia que era lo que le pasaba a Russell y unos cuantos sacaron absurdas conclusiones, por ejemplo una de ellas era que finalmente el demonio que yacía en su interior se termino comiendo el alma humana de su capitán, otros en cambio eran mas románticos porque tenían la idea de que Cupido le lanzo una flecha de amor pero que como solo Wildfred estaba enfrente de él se quedo paralizado hasta que viera pasar una mujer por delante de sus ojos. Sin embargo todos dejaron de chismorrear cuando escucharon a Peste carraspear con la garganta,aquel hombre daba puro pavor y no porque tuviera mas de cincuenta años ni porque hubiera superado la enfermedad por la cual ahora recibía ese nombre, sino por ese peculiar carácter y sentido del humor, muchas veces recibieron la amenaza que jugaría con sus entrañas mientras durmiesen o que algún día les abriría en canal y les dejaría apreciar la anatomía del cuerpo humano. A pesar de esas cosas era un gran doctor, incluso logro descubrir una flor que era capaz de hacer que un varón quedase fecundado, pero eso era otro cantar, ahora lo importante era saber como se encontraba el peliazul. Todos aguardaban escuchar la voz del medico dando su opinión medica respecto a aquella situación mas sus oídos escucharon la voz de su capitán.  
–Ya recuerdo...– Dijo Russell en un susurro llevándose la mano a la frente ajeno a que así levanto aquel sombrero pirata que tenia en su cabeza.

Los tripulantes presentes se miraron entre si sin saber a que se refería mas solo uno se atrevió a preguntar.– ¿El que recuerda?–

Escucho aquella pregunta que formulo su buen amigo Peste, mas aun no se podía creer lo que acababa de recordar.– Me acuerdo de todo lo que hice ayer, no os lo vais a creer pero cuando seguí a Shifty vi que ya no era humano.–

Algunos tripulantes ante aquellas palabras miraron a Russell como si se tratara de un loco, tal vez en la noche vio mal por su único ojo pero eso no quitaba que estuviera diciendo semejantes disparates.

Wildfred nuevamente apoyo la mano en el hombro del peliazul mirándole mas preocupado que antes.– ¿Que ya no era humano?Capitán, eso es imposible... esta mañana Perro lo vio en puerto.– Intentaba hacer entrara en razón y se percatara de la realidad.

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza haciendo que también se moviera la capucha que tenia unas orejas parecidas a las de un perro.– Si, aunque estaba raro.– De repente se mordió la mano con suavidad como si se estuviera quitando unas pulgas invisibles.

–¡¿Veis!?No estoy loco, malditos bucaneros de agua dulce, incluso Perro lo vio.– Se había alegrado de poder hacer callar a su tripulación,los cuales le miraban como si hubiera terminado de perder la cabeza, sabia lo que había visto.

No se creían que ahora fueran dos los que decían haberle visto transformado,el segundo de abordo se acerco a Perro para acariciarle la cabeza con cariño.– ¿Y como era ese bastardo?– Hablándole dulcemente para que este le prestara atención.

Ladeo la cabeza al escuchar a Russell, movió levemente su trasero para que su cola de can se moviera como si estuviera mostrando felicidad por sentir esa acaricia en su cabeza.– Unos abusones de la tripulación de Zünder me quitaron la pelota y antes que comenzaran a tirarme piedras, Shifty se interpuso. Les había quitado los cinturones de sus pantalones aunque no se como hizo aquello si acababa de llegar y no paso cerca de esos abusones... Pero fue divertido ver como eran humillados en cuanto se les bajaron los pantalones y quedaran en paños menores.– Riendo con suavidad al recordar aquello e incluso ladro un poco.– Después tomo la pelota y me la ofreció, me pregunto por el capitán, por cierto alguien debería enseñarle mas jerga de alta mar, es divertido verle hablando como nosotros... dijo algo de si habías llegado a buen puerto... Estaba amable y también me acaricio la cabeza.–

Parpadeo varias veces tras escuchar a su tripulante mas no era eso a lo que se refería.– ¿Y tenia dos piernas?– Noto la mirada de sus camaradas clavadas en ellos pero no le importaba lo que pensaban sino en saber si aquel peliverde era en realidad un ser de alta mar.

Perro lloriqueo como haría un can al sentir como su capitán se acercaba a él,parecía que le iba a echar bronca de ahí que se escondiera detrás de Wildfred, todos sabían como era aquel pirata cuando no dormía o estaba enfermo.– Cla... claro... el tenia dos piernas aunque miraba mucho hacia la mar...–

Todos esperaban que Russell no volviera a esa época que estuvo obsesionado con las extremidades del cuerpo humano que servían para andar, no querían que intentara cortarles las piernas para sustituir a esas patas de palo. Al igual que Perro la mayoría de los tripulantes se colocaron detrás del segundo de abordo y del doctor, sobretodo cuando vieron que finalmente el pirata se había enojado.

–No puede ser, ¡Se lo que vi!Él no era humano, era una sirena.– Dijo Russell frustrado.

Ahora si estaba convencidos que su capitán perdió la cordura, tanto tiempo en alta mar terminaba pasando factura al cerebro. Wildfred poco a poco se fue acercando intentando que se calmara y no comenzaran a rodar cabezas.– Amigo mio... eso es imposible, ese ladrón es varón y las sirenas son hembras, de ahí que su canto atraiga a los marineros ingenuos asombrados por su belleza... En todo caso seria un tritón, pero esas cosas son solo leyendas que se inventaron los marineros de agua dulce cuando se toparon con manatíes.–

Peste se había colocado al otro lado de su capitán, espero a que el segundo de abordo se acercara para así pincharle un calmante y que en cuestión de segundos se quedara profundamente dormido.– Ha sufrido una bajada de vitaminas, lo cual ha hecho que tenga alucinaciones y se encontrara así. Debe descansar, llévenlo al camarote más tarde iré con la medicación.–

Al escuchar lo que decía el doctor dándoles esa pequeña explicación comprendieron que era lo que había pasado, al menos eso era mas coherente que todo lo que decía su capitán, las sirenas no existían y eso lo sabia todo lobo de mar a excepción de unos cuantos que debido a las insolaciones u otros diversos motivos juraban por encima de su cadáver que si existían. También los niños creían en semejantes cuentos pero los de tierra firme era debido a ciertas películas de dibujos que veían. Decidieron dar el tema por zanjado y unos pocos llevaron al peliazul a acostarlo en su cama, dejando que descansara todo cuanto necesitara, no era la primera vez que se ponía así ademas creían en las palabras del doctor y en parte todos se sentía aliviados que no fuera porque perdió el tornillo.  
Sin embargo Perro parecía entristecido por ver así a Russell, se sentía familiarizado con él porque cuando contó que fue criado por perros desde que tenia memoria nadie le creyó a excepción del capitán, de ahí que le regalase aquella capucha y poder lucir su collar con chapa incluida para que en caso de que se perdiese pudiesen devolverle si le encontraban. Se las tuvo que ingeniar para colarse en el camarote de su capitán y ver al peliazul, aunque estuviera dormido tenia la necesidad de decirle unas palabras. Acercándose con cautela a la cama en donde yacía el peliazul, iba olfateando a cada paso que daba al igual que sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier minúsculo ruido,su madre le enseño a estar siempre alerta sobretodo ante situaciones en las que debía asegurarse que no era descubierto. Al ver aquel rostro que parecía estar sufriendo por no poder despertar hizo que se sentara en el suelo,ahora sentía mas que nunca que debía creer en las palabras de su capitán porque a pesar de ser un gran y temido pirata nunca había mentido, siempre fue con la sinceridad pro delante porque en ocasiones la verdad duele mas que mil mentiras.  
–Yo te creo y te ayudare a que se descubra la verdad... te doy mi palabra.– Hablando decidido pero usando un tono suave.

Vio como Perro se colaba de una manera muy poco sutil en el camarote del capitán, esperaba que no fuera para morderle las patas de palo y así poder jugar,aun recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer. Decidió no decirle nada a Wildfred, de seguro que ataría al pobre muchacho con alguna cuerda en el palo mayor, ciertamente no quería oír lloriqueos e incluso aullidos durante horas porque le habían castigado. Llevaba el suero que ayudaría a Russell a que se recuperase pero desconocía que era lo que le pasaba,no había perdido la cabeza pues no actuaba como otro cierto tripulante que se creía un animal cuadrúpedo domestico. Escucho lo que aquel chico le decía al peliazul haciendo que sonriera de una forma amable, sabia que en cuanto le viese se sobresaltaría era lo que siempre pasaba.

No se entero que el doctor había entrado en el camarote hasta que vio una mano vendada que hizo que se asustara y se fuera la esquina mas cercana de aquel cuarto, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su respiración se había agitado e incluso sintió como el miedo que le poseyó durante unos segundos intentaba calmarse al igual que todo su cuerpo. Iba a ser la ultima vez que fuera al cine con Wildfred, nunca mas iría a ver películas de terror que trataran sobre momias a pesar que saliera algún perro como segundo protagonista. Al ver que no se trataba de una momia maldita sino que era Peste, logro terminar de calmarse del todo, agacho la cabeza pensando que le iba a echar la bronca del siglo seguido de un castigo por colarse en los aposentos del capitán sin permiso alguno. Pero en lugar de aquello presencio como estaba poniéndole aquella bolsa que tenia un tubito, el cual terminaba en un aparato extraño y que este estaba unido a la piel del peliazul. Miro curioso todo el procedimiento, mas aun seguía algo decaído por lo ocurrido anteriormente.  
–¿Sabes,estúpido chucho pulgoso?Creo que Russell decía la verdad... él nunca mintió, al menos no en cosas tan importantes... Pero nadie le creerá es como si pones a uno en medio de una plaza y grita que existen los ovnis.– Cruzándose de brazos sin mirar al tripulante pues su vista estaba centrada en aquel suero y ver que caía correctamente.

Oír aquellas palabras le sorprendió porque él había dicho que todo fue por una bajada de vitaminas,eso significaba que mintió descaradamente pero ahora eso no era lo que le importaba.– Ese ladrón estaba cambiado... no parecía ser el mismo... ¿Los tritones no tomaban la apariencia de alguien hermoso?Tal vez si vio antes a ese peliverde y le pareció guapo copio su cuerpo.–

Encogiéndose de hombros al oír aquella disparatada idea, cualquiera que los oyera no podrían tomarles en serio y de seguro que pensarían que estaban locos.– No lo sé,cachorro... creo que en ese estante hay libros sobre criaturas mitológicas y historias que tratan sobre ellas.– Señalando a una librería que estaba incrustada en la pared al lado de aquella mesa de despacho.

–Pero... yo soy un perro, los perros no leemos.– No pensaba tomar un libro si no era para morderlo y arrancar las hojas.

Mirando de reojo a aquel tripulante se encargaría personalmente de desparasitarlo cuando le tocara.– Oh... pensé que eras un can muy inteligente, capaz de hablar el idioma humano... que pena al parecer no eres tan listo después de todo...–

Al escuchar aquellas palabras miro desafiante al doctor.– Si soy el perro mas listo, incluso superare a mi ídolo Peabody.– Tras decir aquello se fue corriendo a esa estantería para tomar todos los libros que hablaran sobre sirenas.

Riendo levemente al ver como el muchacho había caído en su engaño, era tan inocente como un niño pequeño, mirando por ultima vez a Russell para asegurarse que estaba completamente sano pues no quería arriesgarse a que en verdad le pasara algo y no se diera cuenta a tiempo, al igual que Wildfred también prometió al antiguo capitán que cuidaría del peliazul, que le seguirían pasara lo que pasara y le apoyarían para poderle guiar por el buen camino de la piratería. Respiro aliviado tras comprobar que estaba perfectamente al menos físicamente, ya lo psicológico se lo examinaría cuando despertarse de nuevo pero esperaría a que estuviera de buenas o hasta asegurarse que no se levanto con la pata izquierda. Arropo a Russell antes de salir de allí mas aun así miro por ultima vez a Perro solo para asegurarse que estaba leyendo los libros y no destrozándolos,enseñarle esa película infantil fue la mejor de las ideas pues ahora se comportaba mas civilizada mente, le dejaría con aquella investigación que desde su punto de vista era innecesaria ya que en caso de existir las sirenas y que pudieran comprobarlo esta se encargaría de no dejar constancia de ello. No obstante tampoco perdían nada por intentar descubrir la verdad, en el mundo en el que vivían era tan grande y aun tan desconocido que todo podía ser verdad,al fin y al cabo las leyendas surgían de hechos reales que tenían tendencia a estar exagerados.

 **...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
 _¿Como lograra Russell que le crean?¿O sera que en realidad esta todo en su cabeza? Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo~  
Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de esta nueva historia,la cual tenia escrita desde hace mucho tiempo pero finalmente me anime a subir. _

**Espero que a alguien le guste y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos espero que os guste esta historia, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 ** _~Capitulo_ _3: Un sueño hecho realidad.~_**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, le costaba moverse sobretodo sus músculos a la hora de intentar que les hicieran caso, parecía como si hubiera dormido durante un día entero y ahora estuviera pagando las consecuencias de ello. Pero pronto vino a su memoria lo que había ocurrido, seguramente Peste le había puesto algo para que cayera dormido en cuestión de segundos y tranquilizar a todos. Aun podía recordar las caras de los tripulantes, le miraban como si en verdad estuviera demente y empezaba a pensar que posiblemente tenían razón. Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios mientras miraba el techo de su camarote, estaba seguro de lo que había visto... incluso en su sueño veía una aleta surcar las aguas saladas de los océanos que les otorgo Poseidon. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del muchacho sentado sobre la roca con una cola de pez en lugar de un par de piernas, con unas escamas de color verde esmeraldas e incluso mas brillantes que las mas hermosas joyas que pudo ver en su vida como pirata. Sin embargo ahora empezaba a poner en duda todo aquello, no era la primera vez que tenia alucinaciones por culpa de un golpe de calor, pero cada vez que le daba vueltas al asunto más estaba seguro de lo que vio.  
El sonido de un ronquido le obligo a salir de aquellos pensamientos, había alguien mas en aquel cuarto, seguramente algún tripulante custodiando le, aparte para asegurarse que dejara de decir sandeces,. Debía de pensar en algo para que sus camaradas no le pusieran de loco y le dejaran ahí encerrado para toda su vida. Al levantarse con cautela pudo apreciar de quien se trataba, era Perro, quien se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en un libro. Parecía estar durmiendo a pierna suelta a pesar de la incomodidad de aquella postura para dormir. Negando levemente con la cabeza al ver aquella imagen, ademas iba a terminar pillando un resfriado si no se tapaba al menos con una fina sabana porque aunque hiciera algo de calor, si alguien se quedaba quieto en su camarote su cuerpo lentamente se enfriaría y era un frió que se colaba hasta los huesos, por lo tanto el catarro estaba mas que asegurado. Le costo un poco el poder levantarse de la cama, el tener patas de palo ayudaba en parte pues era algo menos pesado aunque muchas otras veces eran un obstáculo que debía superar. Tras lograr ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio fue acercándose a su tripulante pues no iba a permitir que acabara enfermo por estar "cuidando le". Sin embargo todo estaba en calma, no oía mucho ajetreo en la cubierta y si sus hombres se habían ido sin acabar sus quehaceres aprovechándose que se encontraba dormido, descubrirían el significado de la palabra "abstinencia" porque estar en tierra firme no significaba descuidar el barco. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba enfrente del muchacho, con mucho cuidado tomo con su garfio una sabana que se hallaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. No le tomo mucho tiempo taparle con esa fina tela tras pasarla por encima de los hombros de su tripulante. Una sonrisa paternal se le dibujo en los labios al ver como Perro se acurrucaba en esta, aquella capucha con forma perruna termino ocultándole haciendo aun mas tierna aquella escena.

–Descansa, grumete...– Dijo con voz baja al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba con cariño como si en verdad aquel chico fuera un can.

Le iba a permitir que descansar hasta cuando quisiera pues estaba convencido que se quedo ahí todo el tiempo mientras permanecía dormido, velando por su seguridad. Mirando a través de los enormes ventanales de su camarote como se colaba aquella tenue luz anaranjada, pronto llegaría la noche y eso solo significaba que se había pasado todo el día durmiendo a pierna suelta por culpa de Peste. A consecuencia de ello iba a ser una larga noche en donde Morfeo no le visitaría y no se refería a uno de sus tripulantes sino al dios de los sueños. Pero no había mal que por bien no viniera, aprovecharía cada segundo hasta que el sol volviera a resurgir por el horizonte para conseguir las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que decía la verdad. Estaba convencido que nadie le creería y de seguro le tomaban por loco, eso sin mencionar que la probabilidad de que todos los habitantes de esa ciudad sabían de ellas. Sin embargo se enfrentaría a todas esas personas, muchos le pondrían de demente o de mentiroso pero como decía su padre: "Las leyendas siempre surgirán de una verdad que con el tiempo perderán credibilidad". Y para saber la verdad muchas veces había que luchar contra la marea. Ademas no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a decenas de personas, era un pirata y en sus abordajes en mas de una ocasión le toco combatirse en duelo pero en esa ocasión no usaría su espada sino sus palabras.

Un fuerte y sonoro ronquido acompañado del peculiar sonido de una hoja arrugándose le sacó de aquella motivación. Percatándose como debajo de la cabeza de su tripulante había un libro,el cual si seguía siendo arrugado terminaría rompiéndose y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. Aquellos libros fueron pasando de generación en generación y no los iba a descuidar ahora. Cuidadosamente saco aquel manuscrito de debajo de los brazos y de la cabeza del muchacho, cuando finalmente logro sacarlo teniéndolo sobre su mano, su ojo se fijo inmediatamente en el dibujo de una hermosa sirena sentada en una roca cerca del mar. Estaba asombrado pues aquella ilustración le trajo el recuerdo de Shifty pero la belleza del peliverde era mayor a la de aquella mujer mitad pez o al menos así era para su humilde opinión.

–"La leyenda de las sirenas"...– Leyendo para si mismo el titulo que estaba en la página de al lado del dibujo, llamándole aun mas la atención.

Había pasado una hora desde que tomo aquel libro y comenzó a leerlo, en un principio pensó que se trataba del famoso cuento infantil escrito por Hans Christian Andersen, un celebre escritor danés pero no fue así. Aquel escrito no hablaba de la sirenita enamorada de un ser humano sino que detallaba como eran las sirenas, todo estaba en aquel libro... sus características principales, como diferenciarlas de simples manatís y focas u otro animal marino, la razón por la cual salían a la superficie pues su anatomía no era tan diferente a la suya ya que contaban con un aparato respiratorio tanto terrestre como marino, lo cual les obligaba a salir para que dichos órganos no quedaran inservibles aparte que lo necesitaban para atraer presas o andar por el mundo humano y conseguir cosas que el mar no podía ofrecerles. También hablaba de como eran capaces de contener al respiración y durante cuanto tiempo, pero el apartado que mas le llamo la atención fue el de los poderes que les concedió el dios Poseidon, estaban los comunes como el canto que lograba atraer a los incautos y el de transformar su cola en piernas humanas cuando llevaban mucho tiempo alejados del agua. A partir de esos poderes se desarrollaba como un árbol genealógico, era bastante completo pues no solo con los diversos colores que poseían sus escamas tenían diferentes poderes sino que también contaba la forma de la aleta e incluso el color del cabello y ojos. Obviamente en el libro ponía mas cosas como que los mayores enemigos de las sirenas no solo eran los tiburones sino que también lo era el ser humano.  
Era realmente interesante todo lo que estaba escrito en ese libro y eso que solo estaba en la sección de sirenas pues había otros muchos apartados como el de los dragones marinos, el Kraquen, etc. No sabia de donde sacaron sus antepasados aquel libro que parecía estar escrito de tal forma como si diese a entender que el mismo escritor hubiese investigado y convivido con esos seres. Aun así parecía estar incompleto porque por mas que rebusco y releyó no había encontrado nada referente a como nacían las sirenas ni de donde surgieron. El filo de su garfio iba indicando la linea en la cual se encontraba leyendo y descendía a medida que leía una y otra vez. Quería saber porque Shifty era una sirena o mejor dicho un tritón porque incluso el genero les hacia tener diferentes poderes, pero aquel libro no le iba a dar las respuestas que buscaba.  
La curiosidad por saber mas de estas hermosas criaturas y de obtener aquellas respuestas a sus preguntas le llevo a ponerse como cometido el averiguar cuales serian los poderes del muchacho y porque era un tritón. Tomando aquel libro para meterlo en su mochila,estaba decidido iba a volver a ver al peliverde pero ahora le quedaba el salir de allí sin ser visto o si era visto asegurarse que todos pensaran que se había recuperado.

Le había llevado una hora convencer a su tripulación de su recuperación y se encontraba como una rosa aunque se vio obligado a usar mano dura con ellos e incluso reírse de aquellas palabras que dijo cuando les contó lo del ladrón. Estaba claro que nadie le creía y había sido un necio por decirlo tan libremente, en ese mundo aquello que era considerado ficticio no podía ser real e incluso cuando se tenían prueba de ello no todo el mundo se lo creía. Pero por fin era libre y podía ir a aquella playa cerca del faro abandonado, tenia la teoría que el ladrón vivía en aquel sitio pero le resultaba extraño no ver a su gemelo, Lifty. Siempre les había visto juntos, eran prácticamente inseparables como uña y carne¿Acaso el otro también era un tritón? Si eran gemelos las posibilidades de que así fuera eran bastantes altas, ademas eso explicaría porque nadie sabia algo del pasado de aquel par de ladronzuelos.  
Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel sendero que con cada paso se alejaba del puerto para adentrarse en aquellas hierbas altas. Pero en esa ocasión se sentía diferente e incluso el ambiente lo era, un paisaje cambiaba mucho dependiendo de la hora en la que se estuviera en él, por ejemplo: la montaña, no era lo mismo ir de día que de noche. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual sentía que no era lo mismo, los últimos rayos del atardecer aun estaban presentes como si no quisieran irse y dar paso a la noche. En aquellos últimos minutos de luz pudo apreciar que entre esa hierba alta había flores de diferentes colores y especies, también veía el vuelo de las mariposas rezagadas que iban buscando un sitio donde posarse para pasar la noche. Escuchaba el canto de los pájaros siendo el acompañante perfecto para aquel paisaje que aparte de hermoso tenia una pincelada de añoranza, la cual le llevo al recuerdo de su infancia donde su padre le enseño a apreciar las maravillas de tierra firme, no solo el mar ofrecía vistas únicas e inigualables, todos esos momentos estaban conectados por la paz y felicidad que transmitían. Su mano había ido acariciando cada brizna de hierba que estuvo a su altura, se podía respirar una tranquilidad que calmaría incluso a la bestia mas fiera. Pero su oído pudo escuchar un ruido que le hizo salir de aquel mar de tranquilidad, viéndose obligado a esconderse para no ser visto.

Salio de aquel faro dando un portazo, no quería llegar tarde por haber estado apurando hasta el ultimo segundo de su libertad. Deseaba que acabara ya esa maldita semana para poder volver junto con su hermano y juntos cometer fechorías en mitad de la noche, echaba de menos robar y estar con su igual aunque este siempre le sacara de quicio. Estar sentado en aquella roca con esa aleta en el agua durante horas le producía un aburrimiento descomunal pero en esa ocasión iba mas que preparado. Se había dedicado en todo aquel día en volver su saco impermeable aunque también fue a conseguir alimentos, siendo aquello el causante de su demoro sino se hubiera entretenido con aquel muchacho de sudadera de perro no iría ahora tan apurado. En cuanto llego al sendero que daba a la playa le vino a la mente el suceso del día anterior, no podía permitir que volviera a pasar algo así. Estaba seguro que a Russell ya le habrían tomado por un borracho pero si iba mas gente a la ciudad diciendo lo mismo terminarían por ir todos a la playa,lo cual le dificultaría meterse en el mar. No quería que nadie mas le mirase con esa cara que puso el pirata nada mas verle, aquel rostro nunca se lo quitaría de su memoria y la idea de ser usado como una rata de laboratorio no era una opción agradable. Ademas estaba aquel impulso de estar en agua salada...sentía que si antes del anochecer no estaba con las piernas tocando el agua algo malo le pasaría, puede que solo fueran meras especulaciones suyas pero no iba arriesgarse.  
Miro hacia todas las direcciones asegurándose que nadie le seguía y que no había rastro alguno de Russell. Aprovechando aquel tiempo en el cual miro minuciosamente sus alrededores para ponerse en su espalda aquel saco impermeable. Respirando aliviado cuando vio que no había nadie y empezó a descender por aquel camino oculto teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse y abrirse la cabeza. Bajando tan rápido como pudo hasta echarse de nuevo a la carrera por la arena antes de que el ultimo rayo de sol del anochecer diera paso a su fin y por lo tanto a él le pasara algo por no cumplir. No se había percatado que el pirata de cabellos azules estaba observándole desde hacia un buen rato ni tampoco se entero que le había estado siguiendo pues se fiaba de aquellas leyendas en donde mencionan el canto de las sirenas.

Quedándose todo lo silencioso que pudo oculto en aquellas hierbas altas tras uno de los arboles, miraba con curiosidad a aquel peliverde porque si Lifty estuviera mintiendo, el otro no estaría actuando de esa forma tan precavida. Era una pena que nadie mas estuviera ahí con él para limpiar su nombre pero...¿Que pasaría si él otro era visto?Decidiendo no pensar en eso pues tenia cosas mas importantes que pensar, entre otras ¿Porque recupero su memoria? De normal cuando una sirena, o en este caso tritón, te hipnotizaba hasta tal punto de hacerte olvidar lo todo quedando a su merced, eso sin mencionar que no existía posibilidad alguna de recuperar los o eso contaban las historias. Tal vez Shifty estaba aprendiendo, eso explicaría la razón por la cual recupero sus recuerdos. El sol ya les estaba ofreciendo esos últimos rayos que volvían al cielo de colores rojizos anaranjados, al mismo tiempo que permitía que la noche comenzara a reinar en donde la luz del sol ya no estaba presente. Las primeras estrellas habían empezado a aparecer para llenar así al cielo nocturno de un manto estrellado. Ya no podía perder mas tiempo, quería saber la verdad y demostrarle a todos que no mentía, fue bajando con cuidado por aquel camino oculto a simple vista. No veía nada desde aquella posición por lo tanto se vio obligado a bajar del todo. Debía de tener un cuidado extremo pues sus patas de palo podían meterse en cualquier recoveco y podría acabar atascado o en el peor de los casos que alguna se rompiera. El sonido del mar le ayudaba a mantener a raya a su impaciencia por querer ver de nuevo al ladrón, si tenia esa cola de tritón quería incluso tocarla para asegurarse que todo aquello no se trataba de un mero sueño. No tardo en sentir como la arena le hundía un poco la base de sus patas de palo, alzó la mirada buscando inmediatamente al peliverde. Sin embargo cuando finalmente logro dar con el sujeto hizo que se planteara sus recuerdos pues este tenia piernas humanas¿En verdad todo había sido una ilusión?La emoción y la felicidad acompañados de la motivación acabaron por el suelo, se sentía como aquel niño que le decían que ni el hada de los dientes ni el ratoncito Pérez existían. Metiendo su mano y su garfio en los bolsillos de su gabardina pirata, ya no tenia nada que hacer allí, Shifty era un ser humano ordinario aunque raro porque la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba sin ropa mostrando aquella piel pálida¿Acaso se iba a bañar a esas horas? Fuera como fuese no era de su incumbencia y era mejor irse para volver al barco. Sin embargo un destello le obligo a levantar la mirada, el ultimo rayo de luz solar ilumino el horizonte mas su vista estaba asombrándose por la maravilla que estaba presenciando.

Había llegado a tiempo y al final incluso le sobro unos minutillos pero no debía confiarse tanto porque hoy le sobraron cinco minutos, mañana posiblemente llegaría tarde y con ello su maldición le haría pagar. Vio aquella ultima luz que daría paso a la noche pero no solo eso sino que también resurgió aquel hechizo, el mar comenzó a rodear le las piernas, ascendiendo por ellas hasta la cintura ignorando toda ley de gravedad y de física. Aquella transformación duro muy pocos segundos pero era tiempo suficiente para hacerle caer de culo a la arena mojada, la cual estaba así por el constante oleaje. Odiaba con todo su ser que le pasara eso, maldecía que hubiesen liberado su cuerpo de aquella estatua de oro. Ahora como en todos aquellos días fue arrastrándose como medianamente pudo hasta la roca en donde siempre solía sentarse, al menos las olas en aquella playa eran calmadas porque si se transformaba en las que estaban al lado del puerto estaba seguro que se ahogaría con las olas que chocaran contra él. Pero ahora en su mente solo estaba el tiempo que debía pasar para volverse de nuevo en un humano, por suerte en aquella ocasión iba preparado pues había metido en aquel saco mochila todo lo que necesitaba para vencer el aburrimiento. Iba a ser una noche tediosa pero amena ademas no esperaba que aquel pirata volviera, debía de ser mas cauto porque bastante malo era ya que Russell le hubiera descubierto la pasada noche. Su aleta se balanceaba debajo de aquella agua salada luchando contra la calmada marea de esa playa, no sentía si el agua estaba fría o caliente pero eso lo hacia todo mucho mas llevadero. Aun recordaba la primera vez que se transformo en tritón, había sido de todo menos silencioso y cuidadoso incluso llego a lastimarse en aquella cola pez. Ahora simplemente le tocaba esperar la llegada del amanecer para volver a ser un humano.

Había presenciado algo único, no solo el mar se movió a su antojo como contaban las leyendas de alta mar sino que también fue lo mas hermoso que vio. Aquella agua que rodeo las piernas del muchacho parecía brillar con la ultima luz del anochecer, pero ver como ese ladrón se transformaba en una criatura tan bella era algo que nunca olvidaría. Sentía como sus rodillas en cualquier momento cederían dejando le caer a esa fina arena, estaba asombrado y nunca pensó que ese peliverde oculto tras aquel antifaz de engaños, robos y estafas hubiera alguien que ocultaba un gran secreto. Tenia razón, siempre la había tenido aunque sus tripulantes le etiquetaran de loco pero ahora que lo tenia frente a él, le estaba costando creérselo. La alegría le avasallo por completo, tenia ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y así que el héroe Splendid viera con sus ojos la noticia del siglo. Solo aquellos que no tenían dos dedos de frente no se habían enterado que ese famoso periodista, quien siempre fotografiaba a los héroes era el mismo Splendid. Sin embargo de sus labios no salio palabra alguna, su cuerpo había ido avanzando hacia aquella roca en donde vio por primera vez al ladrón. A medida que se acercaba y el contrario se quitaba el chaleco haciendo que la camisa se le subiera, pudo apreciar unas marcas en la blanquecina piel de esa espalda...¿Cicatrices?¿Quien se las había hecho?¿Fueron intentos de huidas? De alguna forma su mente termino entrelazando aquellas heridas cicatrizadas con torturas, si atrapaban a Shifty, si el mundo descubría lo que era¿Que pasaría? No había que ser inteligente para saber que le someterían a experimentos y terminarían exhibiendo le como si se tratara de un animal de feria. No iba a permitir tal cosa por mucho que les robara en el pasado, iba a protegerle y quería hacérselo saber al igual que mantendría ese secreto en silencio. Respiro profundamente para armarse de valor siendo consciente de la posibilidad de que el chico volviera a hipnotizarle con su canto.

– Shifty...– Diciendo su nombre en un suave y tranquilizador susurro.

El oír su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz, la cual reconociera en cualquier sitio, hizo que el miedo le dominara por completo. No podía creerse que le hubiesen descubierto tan pronto o mejor dicho, no esperaba que el hechizo que tenia su canto tuviera un efecto tan corto. Toda la información de leyendas de mar que se había leído resultaron ser un fraude a pesar que todas coincidieran en lo mismo; el canto de una sirena podía hipnotizar incluso al hombre mas frívolo que existiera sobre la faz de la tierra. Todo su cuerpo se había paralizado del mismo miedo, no sabia como salir de ese problema en el cual se encontraba pero fuera como fuese debía enfrentarse a él, tal vez si volvía a cantar podría conseguir algo de tiempo. Sin embargo en cuanto volvieran a pasar los efectos de esa magia volvería a tener el mismo problema y estaría en las mismas, no podía embrujar al pirata cada vez que le viese ni hechizarlo por la eternidad, tarde o temprano diría algo a alguien. Su mente pensaba rápidamente intentando hallar otra solución pero todo quedo en blanco cuando se percato que el tiempo estaba acabándose. Inmediatamente su cuerpo como respuesta se giro para estar cara a cara, no quería que se acercara mas. Sin darse cuenta de nuevo su voz estaba resurgiendo de su garganta, cantando aquella única canción que conocía y que la mar le había enseñado.

Todo se volvía negro con aquellas notas melodiosas que eran acompañadas por el sonido de las olas chocando contra la costa, era la canción del mar y no podía permitir acabar igual que el otro día, no dejaría que sus recuerdos fueran borrados de nuevo pero...¿Como detener algo así?La magia no se podía parar una vez que comenzaba. La oscuridad volvía a adueñarse de su ojo y estaría perdido si no hacia algo pronto pues quería recordar por siempre al peliverde, porque en él había sentido la unión de Poseidon o como decían los de tierra firme, se había enamorado a primera vista. Pero eso ahora no importaba porque nuevamente iba a caer ante ese hechizo y solo había una forma de silenciar aquel canto.

 **…...**  
 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
 _¿Le volverá a pasar lo mismo a Russell o lograra librarse de alguna forma del hechizo?¿Porque Shifty se transforma en tritón? Estas preguntas y muchas más,serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia._

 _He de agradecerles aquellos que toman parte de su tiempo para leer mis historias e incluso llegar a comentarlas. Soy consciente que aun me falta mucho por aprender para mejorar mi escritura y que no a todo el mundo le gusta,e incluso tomármelo un poco más en serio y publicar mas seguido. En poco llegara el verano así que mis queridos "mapachitos", si van a la playa no olviden tomar su equipo de captura, nunca se sabe si os podréis encontrar una sirena o un tritón._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos espero que os guste esta historia, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 ** _~Capitulo 4: El libro de las sirenas_ _.~_**

No podía permitir que le volviera a borrar la memoria aunque solo fuera algo momentáneo, no quería perder ese momento de su mente. Puede que aquello saliera de la comprensión de cualquiera pero para él, había querido desde niño conocer a una de las criaturas del mar. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a aferrarse a ese deseo y a esa curiosidad por saber como Shifty acabo convirtiéndose en un tritón, era sorprendente que algo así hubiera pasado ademas había memorizado cada palabra que leyó del libro de su familia¿Qué poderes tendría el peliverde?¿Como era que se transformaba en humano?¿Lifty lo sabia?¿O simplemente uso sus poderes de tritón para hacerse igual a Lifty y hacerle creer que eran gemelos?Tenia tantas preguntas, tantas ganas de saber sus respectivas respuestas. En medio de aquel pensamiento había empezado a dejar de sentirse aturdido, no tardo mucho en percatarse que estaba volviendo le la vista. No llegaba a comprender que estaba pasando pero no había podido arañarse con su garfio ni clavárselo para salir de aquel embrujo. Poco a poco fue recuperando la movilidad y pudo ver claramente como el ladrón parecía tener miedo y estar bastante nervioso.

Sabia que en poco lograría hacer que volviera a caer en la hipnosis de su canto y no tardaría en ordenar le que volviera a beber para después que se largara al barco. Sin embargo algo no estaba saliendo como deseaba, había comenzado a pensar que tal vez no funcionaria de nuevo y la próxima vez que volviese seria con mas personas e incluso con periodistas. El miedo había inundado todo su ser, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en acabar en alguna especie de laboratorio para que le hicieran pruebas como si fuera un animal salvaje. No quería acabar así, no quería que su hermano le mirase como el monstruo que era. Pero su mala suerte fue a peor cuando su voz comenzó a perder fuerza, todo su cuerpo se había puesto a temblar de aquel temor que se había alojado en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Mirando a aquel pirata con miedo sabiendo perfectamente que le haría, pues su hechizo no funcionaba y dudaba mucho el poder hacerlo estando con aquel sentir en su corazón. No sabia que hacer, había pensado en esconderse pero recordó un pequeño detalle que le impedía saltar al agua salada y escaparse. Quedándose completamente inmóvil, incluso su cola de pez se termino quedando quieta y a pesar de la corriente del mar parecía haberse quedado fija.

–Shifty...Tranquilo, no voy hacerte na...– Usando un tono suave y tranquilizador para no asustar al contrario mientras iba avanzando lentamente para estar frente a él. No le dio tiempo a acabar de hablar viendo como el muchacho se tiraba al mar, pensando que aquella vez seria la ultima vez que le viera pero comenzó a percatarse de algo un poco inusual.

No espero a que el pirata se le acercara, no quería que le viera con aquella pinta y bien sabia que esas palabras no eran mas que puras patrañas para hacer que se confiara antes de cazarle como a un animal. Intento alejarse dando pequeños botes moviendo así su trasero, pero lo único que logro con eso era clavarse los pequeños salientes de la roca. Mirase como le mirase unicamente le quedaba una salida y era arrojarse al mar esperando que ocurriera un pequeño milagro. Movido por el miedo no dudo en tirarse al agua pero al parecer las historias que había leído acerca de que los tritones y las sirenas que respiraban bajo el agua, eran mentiras. Comenzando a moverse como podía dando chapoteos desesperados por salir a la superficie a por algo mas de aire, pero aquella estúpida cola de pez no parecía poner de su parte y eso era realmente desesperante. De seguro que iba a ser el primer tritón en morirse ahogado en su supuesto elemento. Estaba quedándose sin fuerzas y cada vez le costaba mas moverse,estando a punto de caer inconsciente cuando sintió como alguien le paso el brazo por debajo de su hombro y acomodaba la mano en su pecho mientras volvían a surgir a la superficie.

Ver aquellos chapoteos en el agua le hizo saber que algo no andaba bien, se había criado en el mar pero que Poseidón le cortara su única mano si no estaba viendo a un tritón ahogarse. No tardo en gritar el nombre del ladrón para acto seguido tirarse al agua para salvarlo, debía de sacarle de ahí antes de que se ahogara. No le costo dar mucho con él, viendo como no parecía estar moviendo bien aquella cola de pez y de ahí que se estuviera ahogando¿A lo mejor se había lastimado y por eso estaba sentado en la roca? Pero no vio cojear al peliverde cuando le estuvo siguiendo. Llevándole directamente a la playa para acomodarle sobre la arena con cuidado pues era verdad lo que había dicho, no quería hacerle nada, para sus ojos era la primera maravilla del mundo. Colocándose de rodillas al lado del cuerpo del muchacho, dándole pequeñas palmaditas para que reaccionara mas a los pocos segundos vio claro el hacerle el beso de la vida. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando Shifty le escupió en toda la boca aquella agua que había tragado, en milésimas de segundo se había separado de este y dejo que se pusiera de lado para que siguiera echando el agua. Quitándose la gabardina para ponérsela por encima y así taparle, aprovechando para apoyar su mano en el brazo del ladrón.

–Tranquilo,Shifty...respira despacio y devuelve al mar su agua que un poco mas y lo dejas seco.– Comentándole aquello sin poder evitar reír con levedad, prefería tomarse aquellas situaciones con algo de humor aunque no fuera lo mas adecuado pero había que admitir que la situación era graciosa.

Agradeciendo con la mirada que le tapase aunque solo fuera un poco mientras escuchaba lo que decía el peliazul. Frunciendo el ceño ante semejantes palabras, no tenia ni pizca de gracia que hiciera algo así.– Idiota...–

Su risa ceso de golpe nada mas oír aquel insulto mirándole con seriedad aunque estaba sonriendo aun divertido.– Y eso lo dice el tritón que se tiro al mar sin saber nadar.–

–¡No me habría tirado al mar si tu no te hubieses acercado!– Dijo Shifty defendiéndose de aquellas palabras.

–Si tu me hubieras escuchado sabrías que no quería hacerte daño.–Comenzando a enojarse mas desvió la mirada por unos segundos intentando calmarse, había visto al otro temblar y mirarle con terror. Suspirando pesadamente ayudando le a sentarse en la arena.– No pienso hacerte daño, Shifty, sino ya habría hecho fotos o traído a alguien para que no me tomaran por un demente.–

Mirando de reojo al contrario sin fiarse para nada de aquellas palabras, mas le sorprendió un poco que le ayudara a sentarse sobre la arena. Al menos ahora no había peligro de ahogamiento porque aquella playa estaba como cerrada por un acantilado impidiendo que fuera visible pero tenia unos cuantos agujeros a nivel del mar.– No me fio,pero...gracias por salvarme, Russell.–

Sin extrañarle que el contrario no se fiara pero le sorprendió oír aquellas palabras de agradecimiento, mostrando le una suave sonrisa en los labios.– No agradezcas, no iba a permitir que murieses ahogado,pero dime...¿Como has acabado con esa cola de pez?¿Desde cuando eres un tritón?– Preguntando directamente al muchacho notándose en su voz que estaba emocionado.

Moviendo un poco la gabardina de pirata para acomodarla sobre sus hombros y así al menos parecer una persona si había alguien por detrás. No obstante no espero esas preguntas y algo le decía que el peliazul tenia muchas mas.– No sé como me ha salido esta cosa, eso es algo que he intentado descubrir desde hace dos años...–Intentando le contestar a modo de agradecimiento por haberle salvado.

–¡Desde hace dos años!¡¿Como te has mantenido oculto tanto tiempo?!...¿Y en todo este tiempo no se te ocurrió aprender a nadar?–Pregunto Russell sorprendido porque llevara tanto tiempo oculto aunque estaba seguro que mas sirenas y tritones lo habían estado por mucho mas tiempo.

Torciendo levemente el labio ante tantas preguntas, mirándole directamente a aquel ojo.– Yo contesto a tus preguntas si tu prometes no abrir tu bocaza y decir a los cuatro vientos que has visto un tritón. Oh, y nada de fotos ni de comunicarlo por Internet ni nada de esas mierdas. No quiero acabar en un museo.– Hablándole bastante serio a Russell para que supiera que iba completamente en serio con sus palabras.

–Lo prometo, Shifty.– Alzando su mano como si estuviera jurando ante un jurado, no obstante no había podido dejar de reír por lo bajo.– Aunque no creo que haga falta tal promesa, mis tripulantes ya me han puesto de loco por recordar que te vi con esa cola escamosa.– Señalando aquella extremidad del ladrón mientras terminaba sentándose sobre la arena y disfrutar de aquella pequeña charla.

Se pasaron toda la noche hablando o mas bien se paso toda la noche escuchando las preguntas que tenia el pirata acerca de su aspecto e intentando contestarlas. Admitía que había sido algo divertido el no pasar la noche aburrido como una ostra, e incluso logro mandar al peliazul a que fuera a por su mochila con apariencia de saco a la roca. No obstante el amanecer no iba a tardar en llegar y habían quedado en que en la mañana le enseñaría ese extraordinario libro que trataba sobre criaturas del mar y las explicaba al detalle. Acercándose de nuevo al mar para acomodar su cola de tritón sobre el agua, en cuanto saliera el sol y le dieran los primeros rayos volvería a tener apariencia de humano. Mirando a Russell suponiendo que aquello nuevamente le iba a sorprender pero esta vez iba preparado y no se quedaría medio desnudo mostrando sus partes. Tapándose con la gabardina de pirata al cerrarla todo lo posible, viendo como el mar ante aquellos rayos volvía a dejar atrás las leyes de la física y de la gravedad moviéndose así a su antojo.

Había descubierto unas cuantas cosas pero aun existían mas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta como por ejemplo¿Como romperían ese hechizo? Si era verdad lo que decía Shifty y después de salir de aquella "cárcel" de oro comenzó a transformarse en una determinada semana al año debía de ser porque Poseidon o alguno de sus hijos le había maldecido. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a salir el sol presencio algo que no creía que volvería a ver tan pronto, el mar subía por la cola de tritón de Shifty hasta rodear la por completo y con aquel brillo intenso que parecía volver el agua de oro, volvieron las piernas del muchacho. Eso debería de añadirlo al libro con alguna especie de nota o hoja, aun así deberían de investigar para resolver aquel misterio aunque por su parte el peliverde podía quedarse así porque era realmente espectacular y hermoso que fuera alguien único. Salio de su asombro cuando oyó como el muchacho carraspeaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada de ropa de cintura para abajo. No dudo en girarse dándole la espalda al contrario y ofrecerle un poco de intimidad para poder vestirse.

–Perdona, estaba tan sorprendido que no me di cuenta que ibas en paños menores.– Riendo levemente de aquella forma tan característica suya pero notándose que estaba algo nervioso por haber visto las piernas del ladrón.

Agradeciendo que se diera la vuelta para poder sacar la ropa de su mochila impermeabilizada y vestirse sin problema alguno.– Disculpas aceptadas, aunque la primera vez que me paso créeme que me morí de la vergüenza paseándome desnudo hasta que llegue al faro.– Nunca olvidaría esa primera vez.– Ya puedes darte la vuelta y toma, esto es tuyo.– Devolviendo le la gabardina de pirata a Russell mientras que con su mano libre acomodaba su camisa y su chaleco.

Riéndose por tal comentario dándole pena haberse perdido tal espectáculo. Dándose la vuelta agradeciendo con la mirada que le devolviera su gabardina y al menos había sido útil para el contrario.– Gracias,¿Puedes andar bien o necesitas ayuda?– Preguntándolo con curiosidad pues si mal no recordaba en el libro de la sirena le costaba mucho andar e incluso le dolía. Esperaba que eso no le pasara a su amigo y al ver como negaba con la cabeza mostró una amplia sonrisa sin dudar en salir de aquella playa para dejar a Shifty en el faro.– Intenta descansar, yo iré a mi barco a por el libro y ahora vengo aunque si tardo no te sorprendas porque posiblemente me habré quedado dormido en mi barco o mis tripulantes hicieron alguna de las suyas.–

Negando la ayuda que le ofrecía el pirata mas agradeció un poco aquel silencio trayecto hasta que llegaron al faro abandonado. Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza ante tales palabras, ya se imaginaba que tardaría ademas habían quedado en la mañana no en el alba así que por él podía incluso irse a dormir si eso era lo que quería.– Esta bien, no te agobies, Russell y si esos tripulantes tuyos hicieron alguna faena ponles a quitar las lapas del barco.–

Ambos se habían despedido mas cuando anduvo unos pocos pasos por el camino oculto por las hierbas, no pudo evitar girarse para ver la puerta de la casa del faro, proponiéndose en ese mismo instante que haría todo lo que estuviera en su garfio por defender y ocultar a su amigo en lo que quedaba de semana. No obstante estaba seguro que sus tripulantes iban a preguntarle donde había pasado la noche y deberían de estar preocupados, tendría que actuar y mostrarse como si no hubiera pasado nada a pesar de haber descubierto una de las maravillas que creo Poseidon. Volviendo a poner rumbo hacia su barco mientras su rostro mostraba aquella sonrisa tan característica de él. Nada mas subir a la cubierta de su navío decenas de preguntas comenzaron a avasallar le, los interrogatorios se quedaban cortos, daba gracias de ser el capitán porque sino no quería ni saber como se habrían puesto tras escabullirse en el atardecer. Logro calmarles lo suficiente para que volvieran a sus labores aunque Wildfred y unos cuantos se le quedaron mirando, sabia que su segundo de abordo no era tonto pero sin duda era el más leal, confiaba plenamente en él y estaba convencido que en caso de descubrir algo sus labios estarían sellados. Ordenando le a Perro que le trajera el libro que trataba sobre las criaturas marinas, obviamente después de obtenerlo y que el muchacho cumpliera le dio permiso para poder ir a pasear con su segundo de abordo,Wildfred, y con Geo, quien se encargaba de los mapas. Tenia muchas cosas que hacer aparte de dirigir a sus tripulantes y entre esas labores era anotar lo que había descubierto.

No podía creerse la locura que acababa de cometer, se suponía que primero debería decírselo a su hermano y no a Russell pero de nada servia lamentarse, debía de mirar el lado positivo había adquirido experiencia y ahora mas o menos sabia que palabras usar. Desconocía si el peliazul volvería solo pero si se le ocurría traer compañía no dudaría en hacerle pagar. Subiendo con cuidado a lo mas alto del faro para automáticamente tumbarse en la cama que había improvisado en donde se suponía que iba el foco. Estaban algunos cristales abiertos dejando que la suave brisa del mar recorriera su estancia y le acariciara con suavidad sus mechones de pelo verdosos, los cuales se mecían como si estuvieran bailando al ritmo del viento. Tomando el libro que tenia debajo del almohadón para continuar leyendo aquella historia que trataba sobre una sirena que quería vivir en la superficie tras enamorarse de un príncipe.

El sol ya se había alzado, no tardaría mucho en dar las doce de la mañana y el pirata aun no había aparecido por allí pero no le importo, no seria el primero ni seria el ultimo en el que le mentía. Se había visto obligado a dejar la lectura ante el calor que comenzaba a hacer, yéndose a la planta baja para estar mas fresco al estar las ventanas tapadas por maderas. Comenzaba a tener hambre pero por suerte había "comprado" un par de cosas en el puerto y podía comerse una manzana, no seria gran cosa pero tampoco podía permitirse comer mas si quería aguantar toda la semana sin levantar sospechas. Saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando escucho aquellas inconfundibles patas palo,debía de tratarse de algún tipo de broma porque ya no esperaba que Russell se pasara con el libro.

–¡Shifty!– Gritó el peliazul mientras llamaba con delicadeza a la puerta pues dudaba mucho que el timbre funcionara.

Por poco se atraganta con aquella manzana, en verdad era el pirata.– Ya voy.– Yendo a la puerta para inmediatamente abrirle, pero le sorprendió ver a primera vista aquel libro, el cual sin dudar tomo mientras permitía que el contrario pasara.

–Traje el libro.– Riendo con levedad dejando que el contrario tomara aquel manuscrito mientras entraba en aquel sitio.– No eres de limpiar mucho¿eh?...No te preocupes podemos salir afuera ademas mira lo que traigo también.– Alzando su garfio en el cual llevaba un saco amarrado.– Supuse que nos entraría hambre ademas podemos probar unas cuantas cosas que sale del libro...mira, esta aquí lo que quiero probar.– Acercándose al ladrón para pasar las paginas hasta que dio con los poderes que todo tritón y toda sirena poseían. Señalando le el párrafo con el dedo esperando que lo leyera.

Torció un poco el labio ante aquel comentario, no vivía ahí así que no veía necesidad de limpiar, estaba convencido de que si lo hacia algún agente inmobiliario aprovechado se la quitaría. Mirando aquella bolsa con curiosidad, mas al oír al peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos comerían algo decente. Dejando que rebuscara en el libro viendo aquel hermoso dibujo de una sirena.– "La gente del mar poseen varios poderes, los cuales algunos deben de emplear con el ser humano. Sin embargo todos tienen unos cuantos en común y dependiendo de la forma de su cola, sus escamas e incluso sus aletas poseerán diferentes poderes. No he podido recolectarlos todos pues ellos afirman que hay cosas que es mejor no saber."– Leyendo en voz alta extrañándose con cada palabra que leía.– ¿Esto lo escribió algún demente?...–

Riendo a carcajada limpia al escuchar esa pregunta y a la cual negó con la cabeza.– No creo que este muy demente quien lo escribió si tu Shifty eres un tritón. Sigue leyendo, venga.–

No pudo decirle lo contrario al ser ciertas esas palabras. Suspirando pesadamente volviendo su vista al libro.– "Poderes comunes: Canto, la voz de las sirenas e incluso de los tritones es tan melodiosa que el oído humano e incluso unas cuantas criaturas son atraídas. Dependiendo de la edad puede ir desde borrar la memoria hasta hipnotizar al sujeto y obligarle incluso a morir ahogado. Transformación, esta habilidad les permite unicamente cambiar su cola de pez por dos piernas con el fin de traer victimas al mar o volverlo su aman...–

–¡Eso era lo que quería que leyeses! Al parecer puedes hacer que te salga la cola cuando tu lo desees o volverte humano. Pero debido a tu maldición debes estar si o si en el mar cuando sea de noche, dejando que este muestre tu apariencia de tritón.–Mostrando le una sonrisa mientras hablaba, esperando que el contrario se animara para probar a intentarlo.

Aquel entusiasmo le sobresaltaba, no obstante su rostro fue cambiando a uno mas serio e incluso llegando a fruncir el ceño.–¿Y ahora pretenderás que lo intentemos verdad?– Cerrando el libro de golpe.

–Eso es. Creo que no pierdes nada por intentarlo,Shifty. Ademas eso te ayudaría a controlar tus poderes porque en el canto, aunque cantes de fabula se te da de pena borrar la memoria.–

Mirándole fijamente a los ojos negando con la cabeza.– Me niego, no pienso tener mas tiempo esa estúpida cola que no sirve para nada.–

–Shifty...– Suspirando pesadamente mirando al peliverde decidiendo tomar aquel libro para dejarlo en las cajas de madera que estaban amontonadas.– Escúchame, se que no te debe de ser fácil transformarte en eso. Pero piensa que yo no voy a estar siempre porque salgo a alta mar y si algún día accidentalmente caes al mar y te ven con esa cola se te llevaran aparte de que tu te ahogarías. Debes aprender a nadar y a usar tus poderes, yo mismo te ayudare así que no te preocupes por nada.– Mostrando le una sonrisa pero algo le decía que el ladrón no seria tan fácil de convencer, aun así haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para ayudarle y enseñarle lo necesario para que estuviese a salvo y el secreto se mantuviera oculto.

Se negaba a estar mas tiempo transformado en aquel ser, ademas nadie les aseguraba que luego pudiese volver a ser humano. Pero el pirata tenia razón en algo, si accidentalmente alguien le tiraba agua salada o caía al mar se descubriría el pastel y no podría huir. Aun manteniendo el labio torcido sin saber muy bien que hacer al respecto, iba a necesitar tiempo para pensárselo, aquello no era una estúpida película en donde el protagonista se sentía eufórico con sus nuevos poderes. Le aterraba las consecuencias de esa terrible maldición pero tampoco podía ignorar su nueva naturaleza. No dijo palabra alguna al marcharse arriba del faro, tenia que pensárselo aunque el pirata hubiese ido con toda su buena intención.

El ver como se iba cabizbajo le hizo saber que algo no andaba bien pero le daría el tiempo que necesitase para pensárselo. Suponía que debía de ser duro el intentar que una maldición no fuera tan mala como pareciese. Optando por buscar un sitio en donde sentarse mientras esperaba a que el peliverde decidiera que hacer pero no iba aceptar un no tan fácilmente. Era consciente que se estaba preocupando por alguien que le había intentado robar infinidad de veces, y tal vez eran efectos secundarios del canto de un tritón el sentir la necesidad de protegerle. Pero por su garfio, que iba ayudar al muchacho en todo lo que pudiese.

 **…...**  
 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
 _¿Aprenderá Shifty a usar sus nuevos poderes?¿O sera todo una leyenda irreal?¿Como hará Russell para ayudarle?Estas preguntas y muchas más se irán respondiendo a lo largo de la historia, la cual espero que este siendo de vuestro agrado._

 _Buenos días, mis queridos mapachitos. Estoy retomando la escritura como uno de mis pasatiempos(más porque en el curso que estoy haciendo mi imaginación vuela y mi inspiración quiere escribir) Llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir un fic en el mundo omegaverse¿Ustedes que piensan?¿Les gustaría leer una historia así? Obviamente voy a seguir con las demás e intentar ponerme al día con la "La fiebre de los gigantes de hielo" y con "el amor si es un camino de rosas"._  
 _Espero que tengan un buen día y hayan disfrutado del capitulo, no olviden comentar para que pueda saber vuestra opinión ^w^_

 **Espero que a alguien le guste y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos espero que os guste esta historia, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.  
** **…** **...**

 _ **~Capitulo 5: Una amistad en el mar.~**_

No sabía como se había dejado persuadir por el pirata para probar lo que ponía en el libro en la playa. Aun así era arriesgado intentar usar esos poderes y no solo porque era capaz de dejar a alguien amnésico durante unas horas, sino porque alguien podría escucharles y en tal caso descubrir que se convertía en tritón. Ni quería imaginarse que pasaría si algo así llegaba a ocurrir ni que pensaría su hermano. Podía escuchar como las olas del mar chocaban contra la arena de la playa y aunque fuera algo misterioso estas parecían estar relajándole. Desde que se transformaba en esa cosa con aleta estar cerca del agua salada lograba calmarle y tal vez por esa razón cada vez que se enojaba con su hermano, o por algún robo fallido, terminaba ahí. Poco a poco metió los pies en el agua y automáticamente miro al peliazul esperando a que le dijera alguna instrucción que seguir, no tenia ni idea de como activar esos poderes que venían con lo de ser tritón pues cuando hipnotizo a Russell únicamente había seguido su propio instinto. Pero sus miradas ahora se habían cruzado y en cierta forma se sentía algo avergonzado porque fuera a verle de nuevo de aquella forma, sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse levemente de un color rojizo, pero si el contrario llegaba a preguntarle sin dudar le diría que simplemente se había quemado. Sin embargo a medida que pasaba el tiempo más reinaba el silencio y eso le hacía pensar que tal vez ese libro no era tan útil como creyó en un principio el pirata.

Le alegro que el peliverde accediera a intentar al menos transformarse de nuevo en un tritón, era algo que no quería perderse y que de nuevo disfrutaría de ver. Estaba impaciente, no apartaba la mirada del ladrón ni dejaba de tener esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Pero parecía que algo comenzaba a ir mal, no estaba viendo como el mar subía por las piernas del contrario cubriéndole hasta la cintura, ni tampoco aquel resplandor del comienzo de la pasada noche. Sus miradas no tardaron en cruzarse y parecía como si Shifty estuviera esperando algo, no tardo en comprender que posiblemente este no supiera como activar esos poderes. Si lo pensaba fríamente, nunca había visto a los gemelos con alguna figura paterna o materna que les fuera enseñando o algo por el estilo. Eso sin mencionar que era el único tritón que había visto y por lo tanto si nadie le enseño a usar esos poderes no iba a poder activarlos. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar por aquel libro a medida que se acercaba al peliverde, no le importaba mojarse porque carecía de piernas de rodillas para abajo así que únicamente se le mojarían sus patas de palo. Había leído ya unas cuantas veces ese libro y no parecía poner como podía usar esos poderes las personas del fondo del mar, pero si ponía como dependiendo de la cola nadaban de una forma u otra.

–¿Y bien?¿Cómo lo hago?– Pregunto Shifty mientras intentaba ojear aquel libro que tenía el pirata.

No sabía muy bien que responder le de ahí que simplemente comenzara a negar con la cabeza levemente.

Frunció levemente el ceño ante esa respuesta que no respondía en absoluto a ninguna de sus preguntas.– No se para que venimos si ese maldito libro no dice nada.–

–A lo mejor si lo deseas puede que funcione, ¿Cómo lograste hipnotizarme la otra noche?–

–¡Y yo que sé! Estaba asustado porque te fueras de la lengua o te burlases de mi situación o te quisieras aprovechar de esta.– Suspirando pesadamente mientras se a rascaba la cabeza.– Simplemente me puse a cantar…–

Miro al contrario algo pensativo por lo que acababa de decir, era normal que tuviera miedo, antes ni si quiera se conocían y ahora bueno…no sabia si podía decir que eran amigos.–A lo mejor si cantas pensando en convertirte en sire… ¡En tritón! Puedas transformarte.–

Iba a torcer el labio cuando iba a llamarlo sirena pero por suerte se dio por aludido. No sabia si intentarlo o no porque solo cantaba cuando su hermano estaba enfermo o estaba de muy buen humor, algo que en ese momento no se daba.

–Prometo no reírme pero si me hechizas no me ordenes que me ahogue.– Diciéndole esas palabras en un mero intento de animarle.

Suspiro pesadamente terminando por asentir con la cabeza, iba aceptar a intentarlo pero aun se sentía inseguro, no estaba para nada cómodo con eso. Sin embargo debía de ser positivo, si aprendía a usar sus poderes con suerte podría controlar también esa maldición. Pero también existía el inconveniente de que no sabía nadar con esa cosa así que de poco le serviría aprender a usar esos poderes si luego no podía huir. Miro de reojo a Russell, viendo como este retrocedía hasta colocarse detrás suyo, eso no le iba a salvar de si fallaba aunque aun debían de identificar cuales serían los poderes que tendría. Dejo de pensar todo eso al sentir una pequeña ola chocar contra sus piernas, había sido más grande de lo normal pues esa playa tendía a ser muy calmada.

Había retrocedido por mera seguridad aunque dudaba mucho que estuviese seguro, según leyendas marinas nadie podía salvarse de una sirena o un tritón. Mostrándole una suave sonrisa llena de confianza cuando noto como le miraba, prometió ayudarle y nunca se echaba para atrás cuando prometía algo. Hubo un rato en el que solo escuchaba la mar siendo acompañado alguna que otra vez por el graznido de alguna gaviota que sobrevolaba el lugar. Estaba a punto de apoyar su mano sobre el hombro del ladrón, con el fin de decirle que si quería se podía alejar más hasta que no notase del todo su presencia. Pero fue en ese instante cuando comenzó a escuchar la melodiosa voz del peliverde, nuevamente aquella canción se unía con la mar dando paso a algo único y lleno de armonía. Estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pasaba, no seria de extrañar si en lugar de terminar con una cola de pez acababa usando otro poder que pudiese llamar la atención de ciertos héroes.

Algo fuera de la lógica y de las leyes de la naturaleza estaba comenzando a suceder, el mar había comenzado a corresponder a ese canto siguiendo el ritmo con sus olas. Pero no solo eso, sino que también cuando parecieron lograr sincronizarse, un pequeño brillo surgió desde el horizonte pasando el acantilado agujereado para llegar hasta Shifty. Un viento apareció de la nada rompiendo la tranquilidad de la brisa marina, las hojas de las palmeras y de algunos arbustillos se azotaban con algo de fuerza dejando aún más presente esa presencia. Todo quedo de repente en calma hasta que una ola surco el mar calmado llegando a las piernas del ladrón y envolverlas en el agua salada.

Por extraño que pareciese se sentía en calma a pesar de sentir aquella humedad en sus piernas, esperaba que eso no fuera permanente y pudiera volver a tener dos piernas al cabo de un rato. Al terminar de cantar, el mar que estaba por sus piernas se dispersó como si únicamente hubiera chocado contra él, dejando ver aquella cola de sirena. Fueron escasos segundos en los que pudo mantener algo el equilibrio antes de caer por el peso de la gravedad. Un pequeño grito salió de su garganta al ver que se caía hacia delante, directamente hacia el mar. Por puro reflejo había cerrado los parpados esperando aquel golpe contra el agua y la arena que estaba sumergida. Sin embargo aquel golpe nunca llego, a medida que pasaron los segundos fue abriendo los parpados encontrándose a escasos milímetros del agua. No tardó mucho en girar la cabeza para ver la razón por la cual no terminó chocando, encontrándose con que el pirata le estaba abrazando impidiendo esa posible mala experiencia. Una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud se dibujó en sus labios a pesar de quedar completamente a merced del contrario, pero estaba empezando a confiar en Russell.

Estaba maravillado por lo que estaba presenciando, aquel espectáculo era hermoso y agradecía a Poseidón por permitirle ver algo así junto con aquella melodiosa canción que cantaba el peliverde. Pero no tardo en notar como su acompañante estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, no dudo en ir a su rescate evitando que se llevara el golpe de su vida. No quería que se lastimara por una idea que había tenido él, además así el contrario podría ir dándose cuenta que no quería hacerle ningún mal y podía confiar en él. Tuvo que ingeniárselas un poco para dejarle sentado aunque al sentir como Shifty se aferraba a su gabardina de pirata hizo que torciera levemente el labio. Cualquiera podría pensar que el ladrón tenía miedo al mar. Miro al horizonte intentando obtener alguna respuesta, una respuesta que termino recibiendo cuando una minúscula ola les dio con suavidad. Nuevamente volvió a mirarlo e irse moviendo hasta quedar frente a este, no le importaba mojarse la ropa, estaba más que acostumbrado al haber surcado los siete mares.

–Shifty, ¿tu…?– Intento preguntar pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

–¡No sé nadar! ¡¿Vale?!– Había estado notando como le miraba el contrario. No sabía nadar con esa aleta de pez y tampoco era de esas personas que le encantase pasar todo el día nadando.

Se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras pero no entendía muy bien porque se ponía a la defensiva, muchos piratas no sabían nadar. Sujetando los brazos de Shifty para que se sintiera más seguro y pudiese calmarse un poco.– No pasa nada, si no sabes nadar, la mayoría de mis tripulantes no saben. Pero siempre se puede aprender ¿No?–

Iba a protestar y quejarse porque si pasaba, si no sabía nadar con esa cosa estaba más expuesto a peligros y fácilmente podría ser atrapado. Pero Russell tenía razón, nunca era tarde para aprender por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

–¡Ese es el espíritu, muchacho!– Comentándolo animado notándose en esa frase que tenía sangre de pirata.– Vamos a hacerlo despacio…– No quería que el ladrón se asustara o moviese su cola y eso hiciera que ambos cayesen al mar de golpe.

–Solo, no me sueltes, por favor…– Si el contrario se atrevía a tirarle de golpe o alguna cosa de ese estilo, no solo le borraría la memoria sino que intentaría hacerle creer que su hombría no se levantaba.

Decidió tomarle en brazos al estilo de recién casados, al sentir aun como le seguía sujetando. Posiblemente iba a costarle un poco el enseñarle a nadar pero si él mismo había podido aprender con unas simples patas de palo, entonces el ladrón también podría lograr aprender a usar esa cola de sirena. Fue adentrándose hacia el mar con un paso lento para que Shifty se fuera acostumbrando, debían de agradecer que esa agua salada no fuera tan fría como la del océano Atlántico. No necesitaban irse muy al fondo, además desconocía cuanta profundidad tendría esa playa que quedaba oculta tras el desfiladero. Por esa razón en cuanto el agua le llego un poco más por encima de la tripa decidió parar. Mirando al peliverde fijamente con interés y aun asombrado por la belleza que surgía de este. Le sorprendía el no haberse fijado antes aunque tampoco le había visto tan de cerca en una situación calmada, siempre había sido cuando le pillo robando alguno de sus tesoros o cuando se colaba en su barco, por lo tanto la ira nunca le permitió apreciar esa belleza como ahora estaba apreciando. Fue bajándole de sus brazos pero en ningún momento llego a soltarle, quería que se sintiera cómodo, que viera que podía confiar y no temer a que le soltase.

Seguía sin confiar en el pirata del todo pero el sentir que iba poco a poco hizo que le mirase con gratitud. Sentía la suave corriente marina en sus aletas y en las escamas del final de su cola. Era una sensación bastante agradable, más no quería confiarse porque hasta que no aprendiese a nadar, el mar sería peligroso para él. Alarmándose un poco cuando el peliazul comenzó a separarle pero había llegado la hora de aprender a nadar. Sujetándose con firmeza a los brazos del contrario intentando permanecer lo mas quieto posible, no tenía ni idea de la vida marina así que esperaba que Russell tuviera al menos una idea de como podría nadar. Sin embargo en un pequeño breve momento sus miradas se cruzaron y pareció como si el mundo entero se quedase quieto, nunca se había fijado en aquel ojo de color celeste, era como un hermoso y brillante zafiro. Pero ante ese pensamiento desconcertante desvió la mirada del pirata, debía de prestar atención a su cola mientras esperaba instrucciones, algo que no tardo en recibir.

Tosió un poco en cuanto sus miradas dejaron de cruzarse, había sido algo cálido y único, pero debían de centrarse o sino el día se les terminaría echando encima.– Debes de mover la cola de arriba abajo para avanzar.– Explicando brevemente esperando a que el peliverde le hiciera caso.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas en el mar hasta llegar a tal punto que el sol estaba ocultándose de nuevo por el horizonte. Solo habían parado para comer y para probar que podía volver a tener dos piernas. Tenía que admitir que Russell le había sido de gran ayuda y también que fue un gran maestro porque logro aprender a nadar, o al menos un poco. Ahora se sentía más seguro y si llegaban a descubrir le podría tener una pequeña posibilidad de escapar. Pero tristemente acababan de descubrir que al llegar el atardecer esos poderes se anulaban y mostraba esa apariencia de tritón. No había canto que valiese ni cuanto desease volver a tener dos piernas, lo cual hizo que se sintiera frustrado y entristecido. Todo lo que habían hecho; el hacer caso al libro, aprender a usar esos poderes había sido para nada, era inútil cuanto aprendiese si al llegar esa semana estaba condenado a poseer de cintura para abajo esa cola de pez. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en esa roca en la cual siempre solía esperar con aburrimiento el amanecer, dejando que esos sentimientos tan llenos de pesadez le inundasen.

Sin duda había sido un día diferente pero divertido, enseñarle a nadar a Shifty como debería de hacerlo un tritón fue una experiencia que nunca imagino experimentar. Además que cuando el peliverde comenzó a nadar solo, porque le quito las manos, fue divertido ver la cara que ponía, aunque después obtuvo su merecida aguadilla por hacerle enojar. Pero aprendió que nunca se debía de molestar a un ser del mar sino se quería acabar en una pequeña guerra de aguadillas y salpicaduras, en la cual obviamente tenía todas las papeletas de perder. Sin embargo a pesar de haber pasado esos buenos ratos juntos, al llegar el atardecer todo se fue por la borda, Shifty no podía cambiar de forma y debía de esperar a que llegase de nuevo el alba para ser un humano normal y corriente. No sabía que decirle pero a pesar de que le gritase y medio pagase su enojo cuando vieron que no podía usar esos poderes, decidió quedarse. Por suerte en el descanso que hicieron para comer aprovecho para llevar algo de comida por si les entraba de nuevo el hambre, estar todo el día en el agua consumía bastantes energías. Pero algo le decía que el muchacho no iba a querer probar bocado alguno, solo había que verle para saber a primera vista que estaba triste. Sin mencionar palabra se sentó a su lado, sus patas de palo quedaron sumergidas en el mar junto con aquella cola de pez de color verde. Miro de reojo por unos segundos al peliverde antes de alzar su vista al cielo nocturno.

– Se ven muy bien las estrellas, en puerto es difícil divisarlas sobretodo la estrella del norte por culpa de la contaminación lumínica.–

Desvió un poco la cabeza, dándole la nuca al pirata, al oír tal cosa. No tenía ganas de conversar en ese momento.

–¿Sabes? En algunos mares el agua es tan calmada que se reflejan las estrellas durante toda la noche y parece como si se navegará por el universo.– Comentándolo con nostalgia al recordarlo.

Suspiro pesadamente aunque su cabeza imagino por unos segundos como sería ver eso. Pero sabía que nunca llegaría a verlo, salir a alta mar con esa forma podía ser muy peligroso.– Russell... No tengo ganas de ha...– Fue interrumpido pero no con palabras.

Había intentado animar al otro con una conversación diferente pero escuchar ese suspiro le hizo saber que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Por ello antes de que el peliverde terminase de hablar le abrazo con un brazo haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro.

Iba a protestar pero comenzó a sentirse mas aliviado ademas el calor que emitía el pirata era bastante agradable y más aun en aquella noche tan fresca.

–Se que debes de sentirte frustrado pero voy a estar aquí toda la noche contigo para que se te haga más amena.– Era lo único que se le ocurría para animarle aunque solo fuera un poco.

Dibujándose en sus labios una tenue sonrisa por esas palabras, al parecer había encontrado a ese alguien a quien llamar "amigo".– Gracias...– Susurrando esas palabras lo más bajo posible mientras movió un poco su cola de tritón. Fue ahí cuando no pudo resistir la tentación de salpicar al pirata.

Tuvo que liberar al peliverde del abrazo ante tal salpicada. Y no tardo en mirarle desafiante por la osadía que acababa de cometer.– Con que esas tenemos... ¡Te vas a enterar rufián!–

Riéndose de aquella forma tan característica suya antes de tirarse de nuevo al mar y alejarse, obviamente usando su aleta con fuerza para salpicarle aun más.– Tendrás que pillarme para eso.– Comentándolo alegre y también con ese tono desafiante que había usado el peliazul.

Se quito la gabardina de pirata para tirarse al agua sin preocupación alguna e ir directo a por él. Ahora que era de noche la ropa no se le secaría tan rápido por esa simple razón dejo su gabardina, para luego tener algo con que taparse y no acabar acatarrado. Había logrado que su acompañante se animara y eso le alegraba, no soportaba ver a Shifty decaído. En cuanto logro sujetarle del costado intento vengarse pero le salio fatal la jugada, el ladrón era demasiado escurridizo pero ahora las risas acompañaban a ese calmado oleaje. Divirtiéndose juntos en el mar sin dejar de jugar a ver quien salpicaba más al otro, ignorando lo que les rodeaba y disfrutando juntos de aquel momento.

Sus cabellos azules se movían con el aire, estuvo sobrevolando la ciudad en busca del pirata desaparecido. Al parecer los tripulantes de Russell estaban preocupados por él tras no poder encontrarle y lo comprendía. Por lo que le contaron el día anterior había sufrido una severa insolación que le hizo alucinar y temían que le hubiese dado otro golpe de calor o que hubiera llegado a desmayarse a consecuencia del primer ataque. Estuvo todo el día buscándole sin éxito alguno hasta que le dio por mirar por las playas. Fue ahí donde pudo escuchar una risa vagamente familiar y dar con el paradero de Russell. Sin embargo al llegar allí, ante sus ojos veía algo irreal y que solo escucho en cuentos infantiles y de fantasía. Aquello iba a ser la noticia del año y como periodista no podía dejar escapar dicha oportunidad.

 **…...**  
 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
 _¿Qué pasara a continuación?¿Russell podrá ayudar a Shifty ante el peligro que se avecina?¿Qué pasara en cuanto Splendid como periodista diga su descubrimiento? Estas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia._

 _Sé que esto parecerá gracioso pero este capitulo se me olvido subirlo, y hoy que tenia unas inmensas ganas de escribirlo me di cuenta que ya estaba hecho e incluso corregido. Todo este tiempo podían haber tenido la continuación aquellos que siguen la historia ^^u ¿A alguien más le ha pasado algo así?_  
 _Y una buena noticia, en cuanto acabe este fic empezare con el del omega-verse, me apetece mucho escribir esa historia y una propuesta que me dio una fan._  
 _Espero que tengan un buen día y hayan disfrutado del capitulo, no olviden comentar para que pueda saber vuestra opinión ^w^_

 **Espero que a alguien le guste y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, espero que os guste esta historia, los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen, pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Los personajes están en forma humana no en animal.**

 **Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **~Capítulo 6 Inesperada primicia.~**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte, las estrellas poco a poco iban desapareciendo a medida que el cielo se volvía de un color más claro. Con la llegada del amanecer, las gaviotas emprendían el vuelo emitiendo aquellos característicos sonidos alegres por ver a los peces saltando en el mar. Y la brisa marina parecía haberse calmado durante la noche, dando a entender que sería una agradable y calurosa mañana. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a ser un día perfecto, a medida que avanzase podía empeorar y llegar unas nubes de tormenta, tanto el mar como la costa podían tener un tiempo traicionero.

Eran momentos como estos por los que solía quedarse en tierra firme, el mundo era algo hermoso si uno se paraba a mirarlo. El sonido de las olas chocando contra las olas había estado presente todo el tiempo, volviendo aquel amanecer algo único, pero…otras veces vio los primeros rayos del sol despejando la noche y nunca fue tan especial como lo era en esa ocasión. ¿Acaso era así porque…? Mirando al peliverde, en algún momento termino quedándose dormido usando su hombro como almohada y su gabardina como si fuera una manta. Lucia con un rostro tan tranquilo que daba pena el despertarlo y sabía que si lo hacía este se volvería a ir al faro. Pero por su parte debía de volver con su tripulación, de seguro que ya habían descubierto que se marcho del camarote, y quien dormía era Perro. Era consciente que no podía decirle a nadie el secreto o más bien la maldición que tenía el peliverde, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. Sonriendo de forma cálida al ver como este se removía un poco ocultando el rostro en su gabardina, no parecía que el ladrón estuviera por la labor de despertarse y a saber si tenía mal despertar. Era sabido por todos que los hermanos ladrones no es que durmieran mucho precisamente, por esa razón dejaría que siguiera durmiendo. No obstante, no dudo en tomarle en brazos, daba gracias de estar acostumbrado a sus patas de palo porque sino habría sido incapaz de levantarse con el contrario en sus brazos. Aun así, lo tuvo algo difícil. Desconocía en donde dejar al ladrón, podía llevarle a ese faro abandonado y buscar en donde dormía o podía llevárselo a su navío y rezar por no toparse con alguno de sus tripulantes. Emprendió el camino sin rumbo fijo, si Shifty despertaba mientras subían por ese camino rocoso oculto entre las rocas sin dudar le llevaría hasta el faro. Se fijo que cuando se transformó de nuevo en humano, la ropa le había desaparecido, posiblemente quedo rasgada en el mar, quien sabia, pero por esa razón no le dejaría en el suelo pues seguramente podría lastimarse en los pies. Aunque hubiese tomado esa mochila con forma de saco, donde estaba la ropa de recambio del ladrón, tendría que bajarlo o sentarlo en algún sitio para que pudiese vestirse en condiciones.

Le costo un mundo el poder encontrar donde dormía el peliverde pero finalmente había podido recostarle y taparle para que descansara tranquilamente ¿Quién imaginaria que un foco de faro roto pudiera arreglarse como una cama? Aquel chico cada vez le sorprendía más, era alguien bastante único y no lo decía por esa maldición que le convertía en tritón, sino por: su facilidad para aprender, su sigilo, su agilidad, incluso aguantar más de una noche entera sin dormir. Era algo que le sorprendía, él mismo intento aguantar más de dos noches sin dormir cuando estuvo en alta mar y acabo rendido en cubierta. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado viendo aquel rostro calmado y tranquilo, lucia tan hermoso… ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Negando con la cabeza levemente, no tenia tiempo para pensar en porque tuvo esos pensamientos y porque su corazón latía de esa forma tan cálida. Acomodándose el sombrero al echarse el pelo para atrás, debía de irse a su barco antes de que ese deseo de estar al lado de Shifty aumentara aún más y le fuera imposible irse de su lado. Sin embargo, no dudo en dejarle su gabardina por encima, e incluso se armo de valor para darle un delicado beso en la frente.

A pesar de haberse quedado dormido por culpa del cansancio al nadar con esa cola de pez, estaba atento, como ladrón no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse dormido profundamente, pero… al lado de ese pirata, estaba logrando lo que hacia mucho tiempo dejo de buscar, tranquilidad y descanso. Y debido a ese bienestar al sentir los rayos del sol se escondió de ellos al removerse un poco. Su cuerpo se negaba a despertarse y abandonar los brazos de Morfeo. En la lejanía comenzó a escuchar el latido de un corazón, era un sonido agradable, que le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios. Para él no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió como en una nube, fuera donde estuviese se encontraba cómodo. Mas no tardo en sentir algo en su frente que hizo que abriera un poco los parpados, solo unos milisegundos, pero fueron suficientes para que su cerebro viera a Russell y se calmara. Estaba confiando en él y en sus palabras, pero algo le decía que muy pronto le iba a volver a ver.

A medida que se alejaba de ese apartado lugar donde dejo al ladrón, la tranquilidad estaba siendo sustituida por el bullicio del puerto. No era de extrañar que desde primera hora de la mañana se escuchara todo ese ajetreo, aunque si admitía que era más de lo normal. Los marineros o pescadores solían ser los alborotadores porque los piratas tendían a estar durmiendo por culpa del ron, a no ser que esa mañana salieran a mar abierto. Sin embargo, no era el mismo bullicio de siempre, era uno diferente como si un banco de turistas se hubiese apelotonado en el puerto.  
El pirata no tardo en ver a decenas de periodistas y cámaras, no entendía que era lo que pasaba ¿Acaso algún busca tesoros había encontrado algo de suma importancia? Opto por no meterse en esos asuntos, los hombres y mujeres de tierra firme eran muy diferentes a los de la mar. Pero su mente no paraba de pensar en el ladrón y en aquella cola de tritón, fue un gran día y una grandiosa noche, en la cual no solo se gano la amistad de Shifty sino que también pudo ayudarle y enseñarle a nadar. Pero le preocupaba que el peliverde se quedase sin suerte y terminara siendo apresado, capturándolo y expuesto como un animal de feria. Esa imagen le rompía el corazón, debía de pensar algo cuando se fuera a alta mar para evitar que ocurriese algo así. Se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando llegó al barco y todos sus tripulantes se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Era consciente que se largo y les dejo a todos preocupados, pero creyó que sus camaradas se habían terminado yendo a la taberna a beber o saciar su apetito carnal. En menos de un minuto aquello se volvió en un gallinero fuera de control, todos hablando a la vez sin poder entender nada de lo que estaban diciendo. A veces le daban ganas de arrancarles a todos la lengua o de tirarlos por la tabla a los tiburones.

– ¡Cállense! ¡Hablen de uno en uno, sucias sanguijuelas! –Gritó Russell llegando al borde de su corta paciencia.

El silencio se hizo presente en todo el navío, reinaba una calma extraña.

–Capitán, usted tenía razón. –Dijo Wildfred, segundo de abordo, tomando la palabra de los tripulantes, quienes no tardaron en apoyarlo. –Y por eso le pedimos perdón, no debimos desconfiar de su palabra. –

– ¿Qué? –Alzando una ceja al escucharle, no entendía de que estaba hablando pues su cerebro no estaba asimilando la situación. – ¿A qué te refieres, Wildfred? –

–A que esa sucia rata callejera de Shifty, ¡Es una sirena! –

Palideció al oír esas palabras y más aun al ver como todos comenzaban a murmurar. – ¡No digan sandeces! Lo habéis soñado o como sucios lameculos no queréis llevarme la contraria. –

Todos se miraron entre ellos, sabían que su capitán debía de estar diciendo eso por como le trataron el otro día.

–¡Guau!¡Capitán! –Ladró Perro emocionado saliendo del camarote. – ¡Mira! ¡Ahora todos le creerán! –

Russell le miro atónito al ver que traía el periódico mientras que el resto de la tripulación reía, no podía creerse lo que veía su ojo, en la primicia estaba Shifty en forma de tritón nadando solo, de seguro fue cuando comenzó a nadar solo. – ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…? –

–Cuando desapareció ayer, al no encontrarle, Splendid se nos acercó y le pedimos ayuda, capitán. Seguramente el periodista que persigue siempre al héroe para hacerle fotos y se chocó con tal hallazgo, al menos el nombre del fotógrafo que hay bajo la imagen es del mismo. –Explicó Wildfred mirando a su capitán un poco preocupado por su desorientación.

Por su culpa el ladrón había quedado expuesto y estaba seguro que esos periodistas estaban buscándolo, tarde o temprano encontrarían la playa. Debía de advertir a Shifty antes de que despertase y lograran dar con él.

Veía como Russell no estaba tan contento como se imaginaron e incluso se atrevía a decir que estaba algo pálido, de seguro que había aceptado que fue un sueño o algún delirio por ese supuesto golpe de calor. – ¿Capitán?... –

–Debemos protegerlo. –Dijo Russell con tono decidido, dando a entender que era más una orden que una sugerencia.

Ya debía de ser mediodía pues el sol estaba demasiado alto, lo suficiente como para lograr molestar al peliverde, quien muy molesto estaba saliendo del mundo de los sueños. Era raro que durmiera tanto, de normal solía dormir escasamente unas cuatro horas como mucho, a veces incluso mal dormidas. Pero al estar con el pirata aprendiendo a nadar y a usar sus poderes hasta bien entrada la madrugada, hizo que terminara confiando en él. Lo admitía dejo de estar alerta y de estar tan tenso, lo cual hizo que incluso lo pasara bien a pesar de esa odiosa maldición. Sin embargo, cuando logro abrir los parpados se topó con unos cuantos rostros enfrente de él. Automáticamente un sonoro grito salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que se tapaba, por suerte el grito no duro mucho al ser invadido por la ira. Ese desgraciado mal parido de Russell se fue de la lengua. Se maldecía a si mismo por haber confiado en ese pirata asqueroso, pero sería la última vez que confiara en alguien que no fuera Lifty.

– ¡Largo de aquí! –Gritando enojado, aún estaba de cintura para abajo desnudo y no iba a dejar que les pasara por la mente la idea de aprovechar el momento y satisfacer deseos carnales.

Habían ido a ver al peliverde por curiosidad, su capitán les ordenó protegerle pero querían ver con sus propios ojos a un ser mitológico marino. Con lo que no contaron fue con que el ladrón despertara de su sueño y les pillara con las manos en la masa. Aún no comprendían del todo porque Russell quería protegerlo, siendo que esa rata callejera nunca desistió en robarles. Pero en cuestión de milisegundos el muchacho tras ese grito que les dejo medio sordos, les comenzó a tirar cosas. No podían contraatacar porque el capitán fue más que claro con lo de no hacerle daño, solo podían defenderse ¡Y no solo estaba tirando almohadas, también libros y otros objetos! Intentaban hablar con él para calmarlo, explicarle lo que ocurría, porque estaban ahí, pero en cuanto abrían la boca para articular una palabra les arrojaba algo con más fuerza. Lo peor es que estaban alejándose de las escaleras del faro para bajar y así poder huir. Había que ver el carácter que tenía el hermano mayor de los gemelos, les hacía recordar a Russell cuando estaba en uno de esos pésimos días, en donde su humor era peor que el del mismo diablo. Pero nunca imaginaron que Shifty pudiese igualarlo y aun así daban gracias de que el contrario no tuviera cosas punzantes o alguna arma y recibieran únicamente almohadas, algún que otro vaso…e insultos, eso no faltaba cada dos palabras que decía el contrario.

Russell no sabía que estaba pasando arriba pero no dudo en ir a comprobarlo personalmente cuando escucho la voz del peliverde gritando seguido de unos sonoros golpes ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí arriba? En menos de dos segundos se imaginó que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, esos malnacidos de sus tripulantes se iban a enterar de las consecuencias que atraía el desobedecerle ¿Acaso no fue claro con sus órdenes? Se veía hablándoles como si fueran los más tontos del mundo para ver si así lograba que se les metiera en esas cabezas huecas que tenían de adorno. Nada más llegar hasta arriba del faro pudo ver a Shifty con su gabardina tapándole hasta los tobillos, se veía hermoso y aún más como amenazaba a sus tripulantes encogidos en el suelo. La risa no tardó en hacerse presente, aquella situación le resultaba muy familiar y chistosa, pero fue a ayudar a sus camaradas y sacarles de la ira del ladrón. Aunque bien pensado se lo tenían más que merecido. Acercándose hasta poder poner su mano encima de uno de los hombros del peliverde, logrando que se girase un poco para mirarle.

–Deberían pedirle perdón, ratas asquerosas. ¿Acaso no les ordene que le dejasen en paz mientras le protegíamos? –Hablando con seriedad y severidad, mirando a sus tripulantes con el ceño fruncido dejando notar que no estaba para nada contento.

Nada más sentir aquella mano sobre su hombro se giró para ver quién era esta vez. Estaba listo para golpear a quien fuera que estuviese detrás de él. Pero al ver quien era, la ira que inundaba su cuerpo solo aumento. – ¡Tú! ¡¿TANTO TE COSTABA TENER LA PUTA BOCA CERRADA?! –

La tripulación de Russell seguía atemorizada pensando que se encontraban entre dos demonios y no iban a salir bien parado. Pero aprovecharon que el ladrón se encaró a su capitán para irse de allí. Eran cosas que debían de solucionar entre ellos y por si acaso llegaban a las manos que no terminaran recibiendo por ambas partes.

–Tranquilo, Shifty, no es lo que piensas. –Le iba a tocar calmar al contrario aunque le gustaba ese temperamento.

Ni se había dado cuenta que esos cobardes que interrumpieron su sueño se habían largado. – ¡¿Qué no es lo que pienso?! ¿Acaso no abriste esa bocaza que tienes? ¿O estas diciéndome que tu maldita tripulación es vidente? –Estaba realmente molesto y enfadado, nunca debió de confiar en él.

– ¡Ellos…! –Llevándose los dedos a la sien para calmarse un poco. Shifty estaba en su derecho de enfadarse aunque nunca rompió su palabra y esperaba poder explicárselo sin llegar a enojarse con este.

– ¡¿Ellos qué?! ¡Venga, ilumíname! –Exigió al ver que se callaba.

Respiro profundamente antes de poner su mano y su garfio de nuevo sobre los hombros del contrario. –Ellos estaban preocupados, le contaron a Splendid que yo tuve delirios y temían que me hubiese dado otro golpe de calor. Pero el periodista que sigue siempre al héroe nos tuvo que ver en la playa y saco una foto… –Estaba explicándoselo cuando de repente fue interrumpido.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UNA FOTO?! –Ahora si estaba alarmado por la situación. – ¡Debo irme! Esa puta polilla azul… ¡Se va a enterar! –

Vio como el peliverde se alejaba a paso rápido para vestirse y recoger sus cosas. – ¡Tranquilo, Shifty! Fue el reportero, no… –

– ¡Ese reportero es Splendid, idiota! ¿Qué acaso no ves que son iguales? Esta imitando a un superhéroe de un comic que también empieza por "S". –Se aprovechó de esa gabardina para impedir que le viera desnudo porque de nuevo se percató de ese detalle al irse vistiendo.

Parpadeo varias veces ante esa información, ahora le encajaban muchas cosas por ejemplo que fuera el único que llegase a tiempo para ver al héroe en acción. –Por las barbas de Neptuno… –Susurró sorprendido.

–Esta maldita ciudad solo esta ciega cuando le viene bien a los demás. –Comenzando a maldecir a cada uno de los habitantes pero sobre todo a esa rata voladora.

No sabía porque pero no soportaba ver así al peliverde. Se acercó para tomarle aquel saco y detenerle. –Shifty, no te preocupes, dije que te ayudaría y soy un pirata de palabra. –

– ¡¿Y cómo piensas esconderme de toda la ciudad?! –Palideció por unos segundos al recordar a alguien. –Lifty… –No pudo contener la rabia y le propino un golpe a donde dormía. – ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡No quería que se enterase así! –

En lugar de lograr que se calmara estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario. Termino abrazándole por la espalda para detenerle. –Cálmate, ya no puedes hacer nada, solo intentar explicárselo. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá. –Haciendo que se girase para hundirle el rostro en su pecho. –Y si es necesario te esconderé del mundo entero haciendo alguna locura. ¡Pero por Poseidón te prometo que no dejare que te ocurra algo!–

Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante ese abrazo, ¿Por qué hacía todo eso el pirata? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba a cambio? Lo desconocía pero esas palabras por alguna razón le lograron calmar un poco. –Eso espero, no quiero que piense que no confió en él…Y espero que cumplas tu palabra, sino… ¡Te enteraras! –

No pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia por esa amenaza del peliverde. –Si no cumplo con mi palabra, te dejo quedarte con toda mi parte de los tesoros que encuentre en lo que me queda de vida. –

–Trato hecho. –Apartándose un poco de Russell, quien no le dejo de abrazar hasta ese momento.

Nuevamente rio por unos segundos dejando que el abrazo diera por finalizado. –Anda, vístete tranquilo y baja a comer algo. Mis tripulantes están limpiando este cuchitril y buscando una forma de que puedas ir al mar al anochecer. –

Comentándoselo para que no se sorprendiera si veía a más gente. Ahora Shifty sabía nadar con esa cola de pez de color verde esmeralda y no tenía por qué quedarse en la playa, aun así intentaría evitar medidas drásticas como tirarlo por la ventana del faro para que llegase al mar. Tenían que pensar en cómo sacarle de allí y que pudiese sumergirse en el agua salada. Desconocía que pasaba si no lo lograba pero no iba a arriesgarse a que algo malo le ocurriese. Su corazón con solo pensar que podía acabar en una pecera de laboratorio, se le comprimía hasta tal punto que no podía disimular su preocupación. Pero tenía que centrarse e idear el plan perfecto para no perderle ¿Perderle? Suspirando con levedad por ese pensamiento nada mas llegar a la planta baja, sin percatarse que Peste estaba mirándole con una pilla sonrisa antes de marcharse al mismo tiempo que negaba levemente con la cabeza. Yéndose a la que iba a ser su habitación privada y también despacho para poder pensar sin el ruido que estaba haciendo su tripulación. Apuntaría cada idea, cada plan que pasara por su mente, la necesidad de proteger a Shifty cada minuto que pasaba era más fuerte. No entendía porque tenía esos sentimientos pero suponía que eran por la amistad que tenían. Aun así a su mente venia la imagen del rostro del ladrón, con esa ladina sonrisa y esa mirada profunda envuelta en misterio. Un recuerdo que lograba acelerar su frío corazón y le hacía sacar fuerzas y energías para hacer lo que se propusiera. Solo Poseidón sabría por qué se sentía así y solo él sabría si saldrían victoriosos de lo que se les avecinaba o no.

 **…..**

 **Notas de** _ **Shifty Braginski**_ **(Autor):**

 _¿Cómo lograran ayudar a Shifty? ¿Terminaran tirándole por el ventanal del faro? ¿Qué pasara si el ladrón no llega al mar a tiempo? Estas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas._

 _Soy consciente que esta serie ya no esta tan de moda, pero aún tengo muchas historias que escribir con ellos y pienso seguir escribiendo Happy Tree Friends mientras escribo de otras series y acabo fics. Y agradezco a todos aquellos que la leen, aunque no seamos muchos con que solo haya uno leyendo soy feliz._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste y os haya gustado este capítulo, se admiten críticas, sugerencias…Como he dicho antes los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, espero que os guste esta historia, los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen, pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Los personajes están en forma humana no en animal.**

 **Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **~Capítulo 7 Malos Augurios.~**

No tenia ninguna gana de bajar y toparse con todos los tripulantes de Russell, estaba convencido que todos se le quedarían mirando o a saber si se les ocurría otra brillante idea, como la de subir a su cuarto a observarle. Se sentía como un mono de feria, pero respiro profundamente para calmarse al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el dedo pulgar e índice al entrecejo, tenia que tranquilizarse del todo o sino estaba convencido de que a la mínima se les echaría encima para darles la paliza de su vida. Pero la cara de su gemelo apareció en su mente ¡TENÍA QUE LLAMARLE! Quería explicarle todo y porque le oculto esa maldición. Rápidamente busco su móvil por todos sus bolsillos, pero parecía que el destino quería seguir burlándose de él porque no lograba encontrarlo, algo que le motivo a apresurarse a buscarlo por toda la habitación, ¿Acaso se lo tiro a alguno de los tripulantes? Con esa pregunta en su cabeza busco mas concienzudamente hasta que tras unos largos minutos termino encontrándolo. Se había estado maldiciendo por lanzarle las cosas a esos tripulantes y no darles un buen puñetazo, si hubiera hecho eso, se habría evitado el tener que perder así el tiempo buscando su móvil. Sin embargo, se quedó parado al ver en la agenda del teléfono el nombre de su hermano, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contarle todo. Se sentó en aquel foco roto que usaba como cama mientras se debatía mentalmente en que hacer, que decirle…  
El graznido de las gaviotas se oían con claridad mientras surcaban los cielos aprovechando las corrientes de aire, al mismo tiempo que el sonido del mar estaba presente a cada segundo, transmitiendo esa calma que algunas personas apreciaban. La suave brisa llenaba sus pulmones en cada respiración, el ver esa inmensa masa de agua salada hacia que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en sus labios. Inmediatamente le escribió un mensaje a Lifty pidiéndole específicamente que fuera al faro para hablar pero que se asegurase que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le siguiera, pues no quería que los periodistas no le dejaran salir en el atardecer. Tras enviar ese mensaje se armó de valor para ir a la planta de abajo, pero mientras bajaba el aroma de la comida se hizo presente. Era un olor dulce pero también se podía apreciar que era algo delicioso, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua a pesar de no ser un fanático del dulce. Fue directo a la cocina, ignorando a todo aquel que se cruzó en su camino incluso a ese muchacho con capucha en forma de perro. Nada más llegar se encontró con un cocinero gordo, en parte le recordaba a su casero, pero con la diferencia de que este era algo más limpio y el pelo que le sobresalía del pañuelo rojo, era negro como el carbón. Y por su cara parecía no ser de esas personas amigables y cariñosas.

–¡¿Qué haces en mi cocina?! –Preguntó el cocinero con los brazos cruzados mirando al peliverde.

Iba a responderle, pero fue silenciado por otro tripulante que entro en la cocina. Este era alguien mas mayor, llevaba una bata blanca y sus manos estaban vendadas, además su cabello era algo largo de color rubio.

–¿Así tratas al nuevo grumete? Pobrecillo, aunque deberías revisarte la vista Paul, ¿No ves que el chico esta en los huesos? Un poco más y vale para limpiar mangueras por dentro. –

–Nadie puede entrar en mi cocina, aunque sea un fideo con patas, Peste. Que espere en el comedor como todos los demás. –No tardo en escuchar el estomago del ladrón y una risa se escapó de sus labios.

Iba a largarse de allí no por vergüenza porque le rugió el estomago sino de la propia ira que tenía. Pero ese Peste le detuvo de golpe agarrándole del brazo. – ¡Suel…! –

–Vamos, Paul, dale una bandeja ya al muchacho. No creo que a nuestro capitán le haga gracia saber que te engaste a darle comida cuando se ha vuelto nuestro protegido. –Sentencio Peste sin apartar la mirada de los ojos cenizos del cocinero.

El silencio estuvo presente en la cocina, solo se escuchaba los fogones de la placa calentando las ollas y el aceite de una sartén. Era difícil saber cuanto tiempo estuvo reinando el silencio hasta que Paul termino cediendo.

–¡Agh! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas viejo loco de las agujas! –Gritó el cocinero alzando los brazos añadiendo así exageración a su derrota.

La risa del doctor no tardo en hacerse presente. – Seré un viejo loco, pero al menos no soy un cascarrabias posesivo como cierta persona que conozco. –

Veía como aquel comenzaba a discutir, pero por suerte ese cocinero rechoncho le dio una de las bandejas con un desayuno bastante equilibrado. Se notaba que tanto Peste como Paul llevaban mucho tiempo discutiendo, sobre todo si el cocinero a pesar de la disputa le preparo de manera eficaz aquel desayuno. Sin embargo, se negaba rotundamente a quedarse allí. Tampoco quería salir, tenía miedo a ser descubierto por los periodistas y que le atosigaran o peor que se le llevaran a algún laboratorio para hacerle pruebas. Se le estaba yendo el apetito de solo pensarlo, por eso sin darse cuenta fue directo al cuarto que iba a ser el privado de Russell, era el único que daba al jardín trasero con el paisaje del océano de fondo. Ni si quiera se inmuto cuando el peli azul y su segundo de abordo, Wildfred, se le quedaron mirando. Estaba demasiado preocupado y demasiado estresado como para añadir una preocupación más. Sentándose en la repisa de la ventana para poder ver el puerto de la ciudad, era la única ventana del piso inferior en el cual se podía ver la ciudad. Y no paraba de pensar en que su gemelo aun no le había contestado y estaba empezando a pensar que seguramente ni querría hablarle. Eso si no se decantaba por venderle como si fuera un animal de feria. Esos pensamientos hicieron que terminara apoyando la cabeza en la pared y su respiración chocara contra el cristal empañándolo levemente.

Estaba planeando con Wildfred el cómo organizarse para que Shifty llegara al mar antes de que la noche llegase. Ya estaban mas o menos de acuerdo en cómo hacerlo, pero el peli verde entro sin previo aviso con una bandeja en sus manos. No se atrevió a decirle nada e incluso impidió que su segundo de abordo le dijera algo. Había estado atento a cada acción que hacía el ladrón, y pudo percatarse que se le veía bastante estresado, algo que entendía perfectamente dada la situación: Invadían "su" casa, los periodistas por culpa de Splendid le habían medio descubierto, sus tripulantes no le despertaron de buenas maneras e invadieron su cuarto. Cualquiera estaría estresado si estuviera en la piel del mayor de los gemelos. Nada más ver como apoyaba la cabeza, dejando de lado la comida, hizo que se preocupara por él, a lo mejor el hermano de Shifty no quería saber nada de él o ya habría hecho algo que pudiese perjudicarle. Hizo una pequeña señal a Wildfred para que se marchara y le dejara a solas con él, no iba a pasar nada, aunque era consciente que sus tripulantes aun no estaban muy convencidos, a fin de cuentas, Shifty intento y en algunas ocasiones logro robarles los tesoros que con gran esmero consiguieron.

–Luego hablamos, Wild. –

–Esta bien, capitán. –Contestó el segundo de abordo antes de girarse y ver al muchacho de cabellos verde. –¡Hey, Shifty! –Llamando la atención del muchacho, aunque solo lograra que le mirase de reojo. –Bienvenido a bordo. –Tras decirle aquello se marcho del cuarto.

Estaba preocupado pensando que su camarada le diría algo malo o alguna amenaza, pero oír como le daba la bienvenida hizo que mostrara una sonrisa. Eso facilitaría que los demás tripulantes le aceptaran como a uno de los suyos. Pero el muchacho no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto, debía de estar demasiado estresado o agotado. Espero a que Wildfred saliera por la puerta para acercarse a Shifty, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero quería que se desahogara y sacara todo lo que tenia guardado en ese momento. Apoyo el hombro en la pared sin dejar de mirarle con una sonrisa.

–Deberías de comer algo, a Paul no le gusta tirar comida. –

Sonrió de lado al oír ese nombre. –Ese cocinero debería descubrir que existen recipientes para conservar la comida una vez hecha. –

–¿Y perder la oportunidad de intimidar a la tripulación? –Riendo levemente pasando a sentarse en la repisa de la ventana, dejando la bandeja en medio. –¿Qué ocurre Shifty? Se te nota en la cara que algo te preocupa ¿O es por tu hermano? Puedo mandar a algunos hombres a buscarle. –

Sonriendo con levedad al escuchar esa pregunta, pero oír lo siguiente le hizo suspirar pesadamente. –…–Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, mas únicamente se quedo con la boca abierta durante unos pocos segundos.

–Shifty. –Apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del peliverde. –Puedes confiar en mí. –

–Es que… ¡Agh! ¡Todo esto me supera! ¡¿Vale?! Ahora tendré que buscar otro sitio el próximo año, donde poder descansar durante el día, mi hermano a saber si me vende como un estúpido conejillo de indias al mejor postor, me da miedo salir por si están los periodistas y si se les ocurre tirarme agua salada se descubriría todo… –Agachando la mirada antes de fruncir el ceño. –¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! ¡ Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido ídolo maldito y de Splendid! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! –Sin darse cuenta había terminado diciendo todo lo que le pasaba.

Escucho atentamente cada palabra que decía el ladrón, había acertado con que estaba agobiado. –Tranquilo, Shifty. En primer lugar, no voy a permitir que tu hermano te venda y dudo mucho que haga tal cosa. –Hablándole con voz tranquila y suave. –En segundo lugar, no vas a tener que irte a ningún lado, aquí siempre vas a ser bien recibido. Es más, espero que sigas viniendo aquí pues tu cuarto va a seguir ahí arriba si quieres. Y por lo demás no te preocupes ¿Vale? Me estoy encargando personalmente para que puedas llegar sin ningún problema. –

–Russell…–Estaba sorprendido porque no le echara como si fuera una alimaña. Llego incluso a sonreír a medida que hablaba. –Gracias. –

–¿Cómo? No puedo creer lo que oyen mis oídos. El mejor ladrón de la ciudad, dándome a mí, un humilde pirata, las gracias. Que pena no haberlo grabado, habría sido un hermoso politono para el móvil. –Comentándolo divertido y exagerando al mover sus brazos.

No tardo en reír al ver al peli azul actuar de aquella forma. –Una pena, podrías haber vendido la grabación a un alto precio, sobre todo a cierto héroe. –

–Mecachis, pero creo que vale más tu sonrisa. –Guiñándole un ojo antes de tomar el panecillo de leche de la bandeja. –Come, vas a necesitar fuerzas. –

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente ante esas palabras, pero decidió ignorarlo antes de verse obligado a comer. –Esta bien…Russell, si viene mi hermano…–Fue interrumpido por el pirata.

–Se puede quedar, tranquilo. Y si queréis uniros a mi tripulación seréis bienvenidos. –Interrumpió a Shifty, suponiendo que le iba a preguntar si se podría quedar. No tardo en levantarse al ver que empezaba a comer.

Estaba mucho mas tranquilo mas al ver como el peli azul se levantaba no pudo evitar reaccionar. –¡Russell! –Tomándole del garfio esperando así poder detenerle. –¿Te puedes quedar?... o si quieres me voy. –

–Está bien, así te cuento las ideas que hemos estado pensando. –Sonriéndole tiernamente.

El día fue pasando entre gritos enfurecidos y risas por parte d ellos tripulantes, quienes habían logrado reconstruir y reformar todo el edificio, e incluso el faro, el cual acondicionaron para que el peliverde pudiera dormir en un sitio más cómodo. Arreglaron los cristales y los limpiaron, incluso le pusieron cortinas para que el sol no le molestara en el amanecer. La iluminación ya fue algo más difícil de lograr pues el enorme foco quedo inutilizado para ser la cama del ladrón, de ahí que pusieran una lampara de lava de color verde. Algunos tripulantes aun no tenían mucha confianza en Shifty, recordaban las veces que quedaban sin cobrar por su culpa, pero… parecía ser capaz de apaciguar la temida ira de Russell, porque cada vez que el capitán estaba gritando enfurecido y pasaba Shifty o se asomaba a los pocos segundos el peli azul les hablaba normal, cuando lo normal era que se pasara incluso horas gritándoles e insultándoles incluso de muerte. Solo por ese detalle empezaban a aceptar al gemelo, un demonio apaciguado era mejor sobre todo porque se sentía menos riesgo de perder la vida con su garfio. Sin embargo, había llegado la hora de llevar a cabo el plan, la verdad es que muchos esperaban ya ver algún rasgo de un tritón en el peliverde a medida que llegaba el atardecer, pero no fue así. Ahora todos esperaban a que la misión fuera todo un éxito.

Había notado como muchos tripulantes se le quedaban mirando o le observaban con mas detenimiento, sobre todo a medida que la tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Pero dejo de prestarles atención para centrarse en el plan inicial que iban a llevar a cabo. Aun no lo veía del todo claro, de ahí que estuviera nervioso a pesar de haber estado todo el día buscando a Russel y estar con él. Por alguna razón que desconocía se sentía tranquilo y seguro a su lado, pero esos tripulantes… estuvo tentado de transformarse en las duchas e hipnotizarlos a todos, haber si así dejaban de liarla. Pero el detalle que tuvieron con él en su cuarto compenso todo ese día de griterío. Ahora se encontraba con Russell, se negaba a salir con esa ropa puesta ¡¿Por qué demonios accedió a eso?! Se veía horroroso, ahora fijo que su hermano le vendería al circo. Además, los periodistas no serian tan tontos y ciegos de no saber que era… si, si eran ciegos y tontos, aun no descubrieron a Splendid cuando hacía de periodista. Reviso su móvil teniendo la pequeña esperanza de tener algún mensaje de Lifty o alguna perdida, pero nada... le había dejado en visto y eso era lo que mas odiaba que le hicieran, al menos un ok o algún emoticono de esos raros.

–¡Vamos Shifty! Sal ya, seguro que te queda bien. –Dijo Russell apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de su despacho.

–¡ESO DICES TÚ! –Gritándolo molesto para después murmurar unos cuantos insultos y quejas acerca de esa ropa pirata.

–Shifty…no me hace falta verte para saber que la ropa te queda perfecta y vas a estar bien. Además, tenemos que irnos ya, mis secuaces deben de estar distrayendo ya a los periodistas. –

–¡Agh! ¡Esta bien! ¡Ni se te ocurra reírte o uso tus patas de leña! –Amenazo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y salir con aquellas pintas.

Se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Shifty vestido como un pirata. –Hermoso… –Murmuro Russell sintiendo como su corazón latió con fuerza.

–¡Guau! ¡Por las barbas de Poseidón! Ahora entiendo la belleza de los seres marinos. – Dijo Peste sin ningún pelo en la lengua. Se acerco hasta la oreja del peli azul con una sonrisa pícara. –Deberías ser rápido Russell, o algún lobo de mar te lo quitara. –Alejándose riendo con levedad tras giñarle un ojo. A Shifty solo le faltaba una gabardina de pirata para ser todo un co capitán, en términos terrestres, ser la pareja oficial de Russell.

Estaba tan absorbido por la belleza de Shifty que no se dio cuenta de que Peste pasaba por allí. –¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Dijo Russell desorientado al oír ese susurro. Pero en cuanto vio al peli verde tapándose el rostro con el sombrero pirata que le presto, se percato de todo. –¡Peste! ¡¿Es que no tienes tripulantes que perseguir para vacunar?! ¡Largo de aquí y deja al muchacho en paz! –

Oír a ese doctor decir esas logro avergonzarle, aunque no se entero muy bien de la parte de Russell hasta que comenzó a echarle la bronca a Peste.

–No, no tengo, están afuera esperando la señal. –Hablando mientras reía y se acercaba al ladrón para medio abrazarlo. –Pero no retiro mis palabras, ni si quiera Poseidón esta tan ciego como para dejarlo pasar. –Tuvo que alejarse de Shifty e irse de allí entre risas antes de que le dieran una colleja, esos jóvenes aun ignoraban como se miraban mutuamente.

Ya no aguanto más insolencias, además verlo tan cerca del ladrón no le hizo gracia, pero porque la mirada de Peste no le daba buena espina, aunque solo estuviera molestándoles. Alzo el garfio logrando que este se marchara y dejara al contrario en paz. Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios, cuanta paciencia debía de tener como capitán. Fue al lado del ojiverde para elevarle el sombrero y verle así directamente a los ojos. Noto en ese instante como su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza y con calidez, seguramente era un efecto secundario del poder de tritón, además de las palabras de Peste le habían hecho pensar en cosas que no eran o tal vez… ¿De verdad estaba…? Salió de ese trance al darse cuenta que debían de irse ya, sino no llegarían al mar a tiempo y no quería descubrir que le pasaría a Shifty si no llegaban a tiempo. Girándose para bajarse un poco el sombrero ocultando su mirada durante unos segundos y tener así una apariencia más fiera y decidida, no quería que el contrario se diera cuenta de que se quedo mirando aquellos hermosos ojos que poseía.

–Vámonos y Shifty…-Girando un poco la cabeza para mirarle de reojo. – Te sienta muy bien esa ropa, estas muy… guapo. –Tras decir eso salió a paso decidido del edificio, aunque más parecía que estaba huyendo.

Había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, se sentía bastante avergonzado usando esa ropa como para que estuviera aquel par hablándole. Pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con aquel ojo celeste comprendió un poco a que se refería el doctor, por accidente encanto a Russell, seguramente era debido a que no controlaba aun del todo sus poderes de tritón. Se prometió a sí mismo que en cuanto aprendiera a usarlos correctamente sacaría del embrujo al pirata. Dejo que le acomodase el sombrero antes de ver como finalmente iban a irse de allí, sin embargo, no espero esas palabras. El rubor de sus mejillas incremento hasta invadir todo su rostro, ni si quiera tenia en su mente alguna palabra de agradecimiento y podérsela decir al peli azul. Opto por salir detrás de él y ver como tomaba el sombrero pirata y lo agitaba en el aire, esa era la señal para que todo comenzara, ya no había marcha atrás y cada segundo que pasaba hacia que el ultimo rayo del atardecer estuviera más cerca de irse. Pero a pesar de confiar en Russell, algo dentro de él no le hacía sentirse bien, puede que fuera porque se percato que accidente hechizo al contrario o tal vez eran nervios porque todo saliera mal. Miro un momento al camino que llevaba al puerto, sentía a su hermano cerca, pero serían imaginaciones suyas producidas por el deseo de verle de nuevo y explicarle todo. Sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento, Russell le había tomado de la mano y llevado tras las rocas para esperar que los periodistas se fueran de la playa con la maniobra que harían los tripulantes del peli azul. Inconscientemente apretó aquel agarre llegando incluso a acercarse al pirata.

Se había visto obligado a tomarle de la mano al ver que no avanzaba, seguramente el estrés le pudo, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Al menos ahora estaban andando juntos y pudieron ocultarse en las rocas. Observaba con detenimiento como sus tripulantes ya comenzaban a moverse, había muchos periodistas en la playa, pero se iban a llevar una buena sorpresa. Giro la cabeza para ver el camino al puerto, había periodistas por todos lados y estaba convencido que habría unos cuantos en el puerto recopilando información mientras que otros estaban en la playa. Las cosas se complicaban, pero si todo salía bien podrían bajar por el camino oculto entre las rocas y acercarse a la playa para después que el peli verde se sumergiera y escapara por algunos de los agujeros del acantilado de piedra que rodeaba la playa, por algún lado debía de entrar el mar y tener esas minúsculas olas. Dejo de pensar en ello al sentir como el agarre estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte, no tuvo que mirar al ladrón para saber que estaba más que nervioso. Quería poder calmarlo, darle la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

–Todo ira bien, Shifty. –Diciéndole aquellas palabras al ver en el rostro del ladrón el reflejo de la preocupación.

 **…..**

 **Notas de** _ **Shifty Braginski**_ **(Autor):**

 _¿Qué pasara a continuación? ¿Cuál es el plan de Russell para ayudar a Shifty? ¿Aparecerá Lifty o habrá vendido a su hermano a un alto precio?_

 _He de comunicar que ya no queda mucho de este fanfic, la verdad es que tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo cada vez más, pero he de encargarme de los otros fanfics que tengo empezado. Si tienen alguna petición no duden en pedírmela. Tengan un feliz verano y disfruten de las vacaciones. ~_

 **Espero que a alguien le guste y os haya gustado este capítulo, se admiten críticas, sugerencias…Como he dicho antes los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


End file.
